Wonderland
by MarchingBandsOfManhattan
Summary: A young man moves from the city into the backwoods. This is the story of his life. Rated M for violence and possible lemon [Alex x Male Avatar (Tell) Please rate and review this is my first go at a story so please bear with me.
1. Arrival

Wonderland

I was so tired. So very tired. I hated my  
Job, it was the worst. It was at a mega corporation called Joja. I fucking hated it.

I remembered what my gramps had given me 4 years ago, I checked the drawer and took the envelope out. It basically said I had inherited a farm out in the backwoods, and that I should probably go there. Well, what else was I supposed to do not go? I finish the day off and look in the mirror thinking that the next time I see myself I will be different. I had purple hair because I wanted to dye it that way, I also had put hair gel in my hair which had caused it to stand on end in the front. I had a sapphire necklace that my dad had given to me before he died in a car crash. I also had a stupid smirk that I had often chosen to wear, lastly I had put on red baseball hat with a blue visor that was always turned to the right. I packed my things, and take the bus there. When I got on I noticed that the driver was almost asleep and pretty tipsy which makes me nervous, but it won't matter if we crash we were the only ones on , and from the looks of it both didn't necessarily like life.


	2. Work

**This one is pretty long, thanks for reading this whole thing, it's been pretty rough, and this really helps me deal with this time. Anyway review please just to tell me what's wrong and what's good. Bye!**

We arrive in Stardew, and there was this redhead standing there along with an old dude standing next to her. She comes up to me and says "Hi, I am robin, and I'm your guide today, and this is Lewis!" I look at the old guy and think "I know that name?" I then remember the letter,and remember what it said about Lewis "Hey my gramps before he died said to say hello to you" I said a little sad, and he replied with "oh, so that's why your here, remind me your name again?" I paused trying to process such a stupid question I say my nickname "Tell" he raises and eyebrow . I say "my parents were bad at naming me, so give me a break!" He laughs, and says come on, I follow.

We get to the farm, and notice it's all a fucking mess, and robin laughs and says "you got your work cut out for you". I give her an annoyed look and say "well, I'm gonna go and meet everyone.". They run back to go and tell everyone of my arrival.  
I set my set my stuff down, and notice how small the house. Lacking a proper kitchen,but I will have time to care later.". I then walk into town and am greeted by a mid aged man named Pierre along with his wife caroline and his daughter Abbi who was my age. I then start walking around the town and glance to my right and saw him. He was next to a dog in a house, and was mumbling something to the dog. He was brunette, tall,and muscular. I didn't know what to think then. I didn't know why, but I had felt something it was so weird it was a pit in my stomach and... It was the oddest thing ever. I had never felt anything like this. It was indescribable, I felt like something in me had changed just a little bit. Something small,but enough to be noticeable.

I walk into the "Stardrop Saloon" it's pretty glorified, but it seemed homey. I see the bartender and ask him his name and he gruffly Says "Gus, what's your name?" I tell him my story and he responds with "well, if you want to meet everyone here is the place to do it." I nod, and check the menu. Pretty cool when it comes to food I think to myself ' until I get a kitchen, this'll have to do' I say goodbye and then leave. The brunette kid is tossing a gridball to himself. I walk up and say "hi,I'm the new guy here,who are you?" I say optimistically. He said cockily "you're farm boy, huh well I guess it's nice to meet you. You seem cool, but I don't care. Names' Alex by the way" "Farm boy?" I said annoyed "that's right farm boy" I say "well, bye then" he nodded and I left I thought to myself ' he'll warm up to me if I try hard enough I will become friends with him!' I then go and talk to everyone else no one notable except this blonde girl named Haley who seemed... Strange, but that's just me.  
I get in my bed and think of what happened that day. It was pretty good actually. I fall asleep and notice I start dreaming of the brunette guy Alex I think? He's still standing there along the fence. The sun reflecting beautifully on his shiny hair, which was perfectly messy. Leaning on the fence with his lower end pointing away from the fence. His soft lips slowly moving up and down. His sports jacket glistening and his jeans perfectly tailored to his body and his green converse dirtied to a point to where it looks nice. It was one moment, but it felt like a lifetime. What is wrong with me, this is a guy I'm thinking about what about that Haley girl she was pretty right?

ne


	3. The Seeds of life

**Hey everyone, sorry I was on a road trip with my friends, and I just got back now. In reward for your patience here's another long chapter! If you guys like my story then please review it, and tell (get it) me what I need to change. Again I just want to thank you guys, and that's it. BYEEE! :)**

I wake up at the ungodly hour of 6 am, and start to clear an area so I could start to plant something in that area. I uncover about 200 sq yards, and look at all I've done and smile as I stare at my work. I look at my watch, and notice it's about 9! I run over to the store, and talk to Pierre. I look at the shelves, and notice green beans and tulips. I grab about 5 green beans, and 12 tulips, pay for them, then leave with a shopping bag. I then see Alex again, and run up to him and say "Hello" he looks over his shoulder and says "Hey, Farm guy what do you want" I lean on my right leg, and bend my left. With a sigh I say "nothing, I just wanted to say hi" he smirks and says "now you did, now shoo!" Agitated, I look at him and say "well, what are you doing " "walking and trying to ignore you." He replies smugly. I look at him a little funnily and say "well, I gotta go and plant things. Bye!" I smile and start running back to the farm. I return to my farm, and take a good look at it, and I start plowing the ground. I plop some seeds in each of the slots. Then water all of the plants, and look at my watch. It was 7:30 pm. "Finally, I can go to sleep!" I yell out dropping onto the ground. I then climb into my bed, and sigh "god damn that was harder then I thought it would be." I then tip on my side and close my eyes. And it's the same fucking dream, I mean I love this dream, but that doesn't mean I should have it though. I was always taught that this sort of thing was not okay, so why do I feel and think this way. Oh well, might as well enjoy it, right.

I wake up at 6:30 today. I thought that I might as well give myself a little bit of leeway, as yesterday was pretty long, and I had been pretty tired from all the work. I look at the mail box had the red lever up signaling I had received mail. I take a look inside, and find two letters. I glance at the first one, and notice it was my mom. She had sent a check for 2000 gold. Well, at least she's been useful once in my life. I open the second, and find that Joja had fixed the landslide in front of the mine. I water my plants quickly, and run over to see what the fuss is all about. There's this guy named Gil, and he gives me a really old, and rusted sword. I take it, thank him, and run down to town, and notice there's a path that I haven't seen before. I follow it down to a beach. There's this old man on the docks, he gestures me to follow. I go up to him as ask his name, he replies with a soft spoken voice saying "Willy" I nod and tell him about myself then he says "Here" I take a fishing pole and he says "might as well keep the fishing tradition going" He walks back into his shack, and I go back into town. I enter the bar, have a chat with the bartender. I don't really ask him anything important, just the usual greetings. I did ask what Alex liked. To which he replied with "He does like eggs,Kale, and pizza." I thank him, then leave. I look at my watch, and smile, it's 8! I go home and start thinking of my objectives for the season and then sleep.


	4. The Mines PT 1

**Hey guys, sorry been kind of bus, but this next chapter will be a 2 parter. That's all I have for know, you know the usual review, and all the other things. Ummm enjoy! :)**

I wake up, and fold my blankets. I put on my clothes, and walk outside to see my Tulips and beans are growing well. They look like they are screaming for water. I grab my watering can, and fill it up with water. I water all 17 of them, and check my watch, 8:10 it says. I jog over to the path, and glance at the mail box I check it. There's a small letter with Jojas' logo on it. It says that they moved the rockslide blocking the mine. I decide to visit it, but only after I talk to Alex! I walk to his house, and find that he's running laps around his yard, which was pretty big. It looked like it was sufficient enough for how small the town was. I wait by his house until he was done. I lean against the house, which had a nice cyan blue shingled outside walls. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't unbearable. He stops, and wipes sweat off his forehead. He looks at me, and pants out "what?" I look at him, and reply "just wanted to check on you. You know because even you can mess up" he laughs out "thanks, well at least I'm not like you. You know like how scrawny you are!" We both laugh and he shoos me away saying he "had to finish his work out" I then start walking to the mine.


	5. The Mines PT 2

**Hey everyone, I just finished the latest chapter, and it's like 12. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will disclaim this now. This chapter has depictions of violence so you have been warned! Anyway review please, I would like to thank you all for reading now, without further ado.**

It takes a little bit to get there, but when I do there is this man. He has an eye patch,gray hair, stubbly goatee , and a massive scar over his right eye. He looks at me and says "Here is this sword, you will need it." I raise my eyebrow and sarcastically say "Man of many words, eh?" He looks at me, and replies "don't need em'" I yell "thank you" and he just keeps walking. I go in the mines, and look around. It's really dark, but there's a single lantern guiding my way. I think to myself ' I will put some torches, and other light sources later.' I walk in the entrance, which is just a rickety step ladder that makes me feel really uncomfortable. I take a couple steps in, and realize that it's actually pretty well lit. I look down and see this cute slime. I look at it, and say "cuteeee!" I bend down to grab it, and it goes from cute to fucking vicious! It starts biting me with sharpened points of goo. I start to clamp down on me, and yells out a blood curdling scream! "GREOOOOOO!" In vain, I try to cover my ears with my free hand. Suddenly four more of them come, and start biting me. Cutting into my flesh, I start to fall down. My eye's start to close, and I start to think back on my life. I then force fully open my eyes, and I stand up. I take my sword, and stab two of the slimes that were chomping on my leg. With adrenaline pumping through my veins, I impale two more slimes. Anger, in its most purest form, I look at the one that had originally bit me. It had backed up into the corner, fear in its eyes. I raise my sword, and strike it down. I then put my sword away, and start to climb the latter. I get out, blood oozing out of my limbs. I make it into town, it looks like its almost 6 pm. With my vision blurring I make it to Alexs' house. I don't know why I chose his house, when I could have chosen Robins' house, but I felt like I could trust Alex more. I get there, and see that he is talking to Haley. I look at him for the 7 seconds that had until I blacked out. He had a grey tank top on. it was drenched, probably from sweat. His hair was glistening in the sunset, it was beautiful,really. He was wearing blue gym shorts, that had just barely made it past his knees. In the last two seconds he noticed me. With a surprised look he started running towards me. He was so handsome, running with such a caring expression. Before I passed out I smiled even though I was in an extreme amount of pain. Both from poison from the slimes, and the fact that I had been bitten countless times


	6. The 6th

**Hey everyone, how was your day? I love posting on this site, it's actually not too terrible when it comes to posting from a mobile. Anywho you know the usual, please review, ya da ya da ya da. Anyway on to the chapter!**

I wake up. I see there are bandages all over my body, an extreme pain in my arms and legs, and flowers next to my bed with a note on it. The flowers consisted of violet orchids,and crimson tulips with ivy tying them together in an average vase. I pick up the note, it was from Alex, Evelyn, George, and Haley. It said "We hope you get better soon! All that aside, what happened Tell? You looked horribly battered, don't do that again whatever you did. Anyway Alex is coming to check you out of the hospital in one day if you woke up on the 5th, okay?" I checked check my watch it was 6:00 pm on the 5th. Decided "fuck it, it's 6 at night might as well wait" I then flip over, and go back to sleep.  
I wake up, and see Alex is asleep on a chair across from my bed. His head resting on his fist, his right leg in an upright position, and his other stretched out to the left. His arm half on the rest of the chair with the other half hanging just above his lap. He was wearing his usual sports jacket, and black shirt, but he wasn't wearing jeans. He was wearing black sweat pants. I look at my watch and see that it's near to 2:00 in the morning. I lay back again, this time facing him, and close my eyes. I hear a voice, it was Alex's I wake up enough to be able to concentrate on his voice. I then hear him trying to talk to me, but with expectance of no answer. I peer through my eyes enough to make out some details of the room. It was still dark out, my guess at the time was about 4:30 in the morning. He looks at me with concerned eyes, and says "thanks, I needed this. Life has been a little tough lately. You know with all the working out, and trying my hardest to get a college to accept me for college Gridball. I don't why I came here so late in the night. I guess I decided I would try to check you out of the hospital before visiting hours were over, but you were asleep. So I wanted to stay with you just to make sure you were okay." He said sheepishly " I really hope we can be friends, I'm sorry if I act like a douche for the time being, but I have a to keep up some sort of reputation, right?" He chuckles he then goes, and smells my flowers. He then whispers " I wonder if I chose the right flowers for you" He then goes back to his chair, and sits." See you in the morning I guess" He yawns. He smiles at me then soon blushes. Soon he realizes what just happened, starts to shake his head with a quizzical look. He then goes back to his original position then five minutes later he's asleep. What was nice is that he was a silent sleeper.


	7. Silver Lining

**Hey guys, this chapter is in Alex's perspective. I am also dedicating this chapter 'Silver Lining' to my first follower Silver fox. Thanks again, please review, and one final thought. In the middle it kind of repeats itself from last chapter,but trust me. You will want to keep reading.**

Alex's perspective for this chapter

"unggggg" I grunt as I lift the weight above my head. I drop it onto the cyan mat that I had laid out. THUD! It makes a loud noise, I then roll the weight back into the corner, I roll the mat up, and put it back into the drawer. I then throw on my black tank top, and then put on some sweat pants. Then I hear my grandma tell me to go, and pick up Tell. "Here, take a water bottle, so you can change the flowers' water!" She says while handing me a water bottle. I take it, and head back to my room to throw my jacket back on. I open the door going outside. *shiver* It was considerably colder then it was two hours ago. I jog over to the hospital. I walk in and notice it's pretty quiet. I nod towards Harvey, and he just lets me through. I walk into 'his' room. it's small, but it's good enough. I see his flowers, and take them out. I take the vase over, and pour the water out into the sink. I put the flowers back into the vase. I unscrew the cap to the water bottle, and slowly drip the water over the flowers. I take the jar carefully in my hands, and set it back down onto the table. I sit in the chair next to his bed. I look at him, half of his face bandaged up. "What did they do to you?" I say concerned. "You didn't deserve this kind of welcome." I then take his hand, and hold it tight. "I want you." I say sheepishly "so bad!" Tears welling up in my eyes. I start to think of what had happened 1 day ago. I remember it so clearly.  
"Tell!" I run up to him. With Blood all over him I pick him up, and take him to Harvey's. I sprint inside, and yell his name. He runs in, and tells me to set him on the bed. "hold him down"he says practically yelling. I do as he says, he then starts to yank out some slime teeth with a pair of surgical scissors. He pulls out a total of seven then quickly pulls out a bottle of antidote. He opens it, and pours it into his mouth. He thanks me "Hey, thanks Alex! I will got the rest, you can go home." I nod then say goodbye.  
I wake up must have fallen asleep. I stand, and stretch. I start pacing around I then start talking to him even though he's asleep "thanks, I needed this. Life has been a little tough lately. You know with all the working out, and trying my hardest to get a college to accept me for college Gridball. I don't why I came here so late in the night. I guess I decided I would try to check you out of the hospital before visiting hours were over, but you were asleep. So I wanted to stay with you just to make sure you were okay." I say shyly noticing that he was listening." I really hope we can be friends, I'm sorry if I act like a douche for the time being, but I have a to keep up some sort of reputation, right?" I say knowing very well that he didn't know that I knew he was awake. I walk up to the flowers I gave him, and say "I wonder if I chose the right flowers for you?" I sat back in my chair, and say " See you in the morning, I guess." I then yawn, and smile at him. I notice I start to blush. I shake my head in 'surprise' giving him a hint toward how I felt about. I then close my eyes,and wait 5 minutes. just to be sure he's asleep, I quietly call his name. No change in behavior. I walk up to him, and plant a single kiss on his head. I then say "I knew that I would love you from the moment I saw you." I then take a silver bracelet that my 'dad' had given to me, and put it in his pants pocket (which were hanging next to his bed) "this time for real, goodnight handsome" I say very nervously


	8. Not all Angels Fly

**Hey everyone, I am probably going to be posting at about 11pm western u.s time everyday. I usually take an hour to write a single chapter so yeah. Thanks for being patient with me, and remember to review. Bye.**

Back to Tell by the way

I wake up. Last night was chilly until right after Alex started talking. I then notice why, he put his jacket on me. I blushed a little, in fact it kept me so warm I started to sweat. What was weird is that it was only in one place, very strange. I sat up, and he was asleep still. He was perfect though. He was in the sun just to a point where it didn't shine in his eyes, but it made him seem...angelic? His hair was glimmering in a pattern that made him look like he had a halo. He woke up, what was pretty strange was that he woke up like he was in a movie. Perfect, with absolutely no flaw in anything. He sat up, and stretched. He then got up and said "read to go back?" I looked up, and said "yeah, how did you sleep btw" he smiled, and confidently said " better than you, I bet" I roll my eyes ' back to your old ways, eh' I think " confident as always" I sarcastically say. I then shoo him away, so I can take off my bandages, and put my clothes on. 10 minutes later I stroll out of the hospital, thank Alex, and as always he leads with his usual sarcastic remark about how he has to go, and 'work out'. I go back to my farm, and find two very notable things. The first is that robin had watered my plants (which were almost grown), and the second being a silver bracelet with a single emerald engraved into it with May 13th on the back of it. I look at it for little bit, and figure that it was the work of Clint! I put it on, and add 'asking Clint about the bracelet' onto my mental to do list. I then find out that one of my tulips was fully grown. I finish watering my plants, and go into town, and walk up the steps near to this old abandoned building that says "community center". Then Lewis walks up, and says "it's sad isn't it" I look at him, and nod. He then starts to reminisce about the 'old days'. He then hands me a key, and says "you can patch it up if you want to, it's yours I guess, also if one more person buys a membership at Joja. Then we have to close the sucker down for them to build something that would replace it" he then walks away. I use the key and open the door then a little green thing starts walking into a hall. Even though it's against my better judgement, I follow it. He walks up to a golden tablet then disappears. I slowly tip-toe to it, and blow the dust off. It has some strange language on it. I then check all the other rooms and find nothing notable. I leave the building, and notice it's dark out. I check my watch and see that it's nearly eleven, and I start to sprint home. I make it home at exactly 11! I take off my shoes, and get into bed, then him. It was the same person but in a different place. This time it was the hospital, it was when the sun perfectly reflecting off his hair. I think I can get with this dream.


	9. Eggs!

**Hey everyone, sorry this ones a little short. I am sick today, but I didn't want that to get into the way of the fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review! Bye!:)**

6 days later

I wake up more groggy, but more excited then most days. Today was the egg festival, and I wanted to win. I walk outside, and find that the turnips I had picked up 4 days earlier had grown. I pick them all, and check my green beans. I find that they are grown, and start picking them. After I pick them, I water them and take all of the produce, and put it into the shipping box, and check my watch. It's about 8:50, I start jogging over to the town. Jittering with excitement I walk in, and find celebratory flags, and streamers had been hung around everywhere. I walk further, and find that Pierre had put up a shop. "I might as well make some cash, right?" He said jokingly I laughed and asked what he had. He showed a gig purple bunny (that was less like a plush, and more like a couch), some strawberry seeds, and something they called a "rarecrow"? I bought 15 strawberry, and the couch bunny. I asked if I could store them here, and he replied with a hasty "yes". I walk, and go into town, and notice Alex leaning against the glorified "Stardrop Saloon" talking to Haley. He look just as perfect as ever. Have I ever mentioned that his hair, and emerald eyes were the hottest things on the planet!  
I go up, and he greets me with the usual "Hey, farm boy. What's up?" I reply to him awkwardly " nothing, except the fact that I just bought a plush bunny that's two times my size, and about 30 times more cuddly" at the end of the sentence, I laugh nervously. He looks at me, and laughs "that's great!" I laugh less nervously, and say "bye, I got to go, and go do the egg thing!" I go, and talk to more people, but nothing notable except some dirty looks from Haley. I talk to Luis, and he asked "should we start the egg race?" I nod, and he tells me to go , and line up with the others. Ten minutes later the race is over, and what was weird is that Abby, and I had tied! He gave us both 1000 gold, and had officially ended the festival. When I got home it was ten,and I was completely out of energy. In less then 3 minutes, I was asleep. Again dreaming about that hospital morning.


	10. Birthday

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't post last night. I am still sick, but I hope this really long chapter makes up for it. Bye!:)**

Summer 13th

Summary of what happened: Nothing happened to Tell and Alex. The Flower Dance went terribly for Tell because Alex rejected his request to dance with him. He sympathized with him though, he was the jock! He was supposed to manly, and stuff. What made him feel a little uneasy was how throughout the weeks Haley gave Tell a lot of dirty looks, he doesn't know why, but that's just what's been happening. After the dance however nothing much happened, now to give you some context for those who don't know the 13th of summer (may is to what I will be referring it to) is Alex's birthday! I skipped all of spring because I figured we didn't have to do all of it. That would just be a little tiresome wouldn't it? If you want me to go back, and go more into detail, I will! Now, onwards!  
I wake up, and look around. "Yay!" I yell excitedly "She finally finished!" I start running around, and scoping the place out. It had a genuine kitchen, a bigger bathroom, and the entire house wasn't just a single room! I go outside and check on my blue berries, and half of them had actually started to bear fruit. I pick them all, and put them in the shipping crate. I water my other plants, and check my calendar that I had recently bought. It seemed that it was Alex's birthday. I walk into town, and notice Alex isn't at his usual place. I go, and look around trying to find him, and instead find Pierre. I jog up to him, and ask him "have you seen Alex by chance?" He looks at me, and replies "yeah saw him heading towards the beach" I start jogging over to the beach, I yell back "Thanks Pierre!" As I smile, and wave I run over. I see him looking out to the ocean, with a Gridball in his hand. I walk up to him, and say "Hi!" He looks at me "Hey." I look at him and say "Wanna play?" He looks down at me and replies "Sure, why the hell not." He points outward signaling me to run outward. I start running, and I see the ball flying right at me. I grab for it and...it slips right out of them. I trip, and fall down on the ground. He is standing there right above me with his hand out. I grab it, and he pulls me up. He then starts to walk to the shore, and sits down. I follow him, and he says "I'm gonna be the first professional Gridball player from Stardew, just you wait!" I look at him, and say "I believe in you!" I let out a massive smile. I then give him a small box. I look at him,and say "Happy Birthday!" He stares in surprise, and smiles then he says "thank you, no one has given me a present except my grandma. She is so sweet, but I think she's going senile. She gave me a book. I mean she means well, but you of all people know that I don't read all that much." He opens it and notices it's a ring encrusted with a prismatic crystal. He looks at me with a surprised look, and says "how did you know I loved these?" I look at him gleefully, and say "Evelyn may be senile, but she still remembers the things that are really important!" I laugh, and he inspects the ring. On the inside it says 'Happy 21st' he then puts it on, and thanks me about 4 more times. He then asks me if I wanted to go, and celebrate with him at the Stardrop. I reply "I'm sorry I really can't, Robins reaming me for every cent right now. She just finished my house , and I still have to pay 5,000 off. tell you what if you're still there around 11-12 I might meet you there." He frowns and says "sure, might as well right?" I then say "well, I gotta go get to work." I frown " Bye." I then smile as I start to walk, and he grabs my arm. Weirdly it was pretty gentle for someone of his strength. He looks away almost out of shame. He says the one word that I have always wanted to hear "Stay." I smile, and say "ok, but only for 10 more minutes. Deal?" He nods I sit back down, and take my shoes off. I then ball my socks up, and stuff them into my shoes. I then roll my pant legs up, along with my shirts long sleeves. He mimics my actions, and we both lay down on the soft sand. He stares at me. My peripheral vision picks up something that is almost unearthly. He was blushing. Only for a couple seconds, and if I wasn't paying attention then I wouldn't have caught it. He looks back at the sky, and we just sit there. Again out of my peripheral vision, I swear I saw Haley's bright yellow hair. Neh, I dismiss it for the sun reflecting off of my eyes. We make small talk for about thirty minutes before I say "look, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you, but I really have to go before Robin starts to raise the price" I laugh he raises an eyebrow and chuckles "she's a cheap ass!" We both laugh! I unroll my pant legs, put my socks on, throw my shoes on, and get up. I hold my hand out and think in my head ' my turn now' he grabs it, and we start to walk back.

11 pm

I leave the mines, and take the mine cart home. I put all of my goodies in the shipping container, and start walking over to The Stardrop which now that I think about it, it's still glorified. I get there, and see Alex practically passed out on the counter. I look at Gus, and he says that "he's been here all night, no one else was here except him. What's weird is that even Pam, and Shane weren't here." I look at him, and I say "I can take him home." He nods, and I grab him by the arm, and start walking with half of his weight on me. We head to his house and he drunkenly says "no...don't want them *hick* to see that I...was drinking." I reply "Alright, over to my house I suppose." We make it home, and I set him on the couch. He Hicks louder than ever. My eyes widen, and I run to grab a rather large bowl. I grab one, and put it in his hands just in time. he makes a rather horrible noise, and then sets the bowl on the ground. Surprisingly he manages to keep all contents in the bowl. I look at him worriedly, and say "I know this is your first time, but you should really watch how much you drink next time" he sits up, and says "I know...but I really didn't care tonight... I just kinda wanted to drink...A LOT" he loudly says." Well I better get to bed " I say while grabbing my pajamas from my dresser. I walk by him, and for the second time, he grabs my hand gently, and says my favorite word. "Stay...Please?" With my heart beating out of my chest (I swear he could hear it) I say "hold on I have to put on my pj's he nods. Five minutes later, and he is surprisingly still awake. I grab a blanket, put it over us, and turn on a movie. He puts his arm around me, and then falls asleep on my shoulder. I rest my head on his, and think 'this is what it's like'. Coming to terms with my sexuality I kiss his forehead, and fall asleep.


	11. Depression

**Hey everyone, I decided I want to post two chapters today. I figured this would be the best way to apologize for not posting yesterday. Anyway how was your guys' day? Mine was pretty bad, but enough of that crap here is your 2nd really long chapter today! Bye.**

I wake up, just like every morning. It was quiet, and next to me was him. He was perfect, this opportunity has only been given twice. I will savor every moment just to look at his face. His hair like always made him look like an angel. His lips were crimson,but so little showed when he actually cared about them. His eyes, though I couldn't see them right now, were a beautiful emerald which sparkled like the gem they were named after. He was just like the movies described,but he had another layer in him. One that no one had yet seen. I get up, and walk around to close all of the blinds in preparation for his hangover. I then lay back down on the couch, then I think 'why the fuck not' I lay down on his shoulder. He moved to the other side during the night probably still arm surprisingly comfortable even though he was well built. I spread the blanket onto him, and he smiles in his sleep. I fall asleep knowing that Robin will probably go, and collect her cash from the shipping crate. Two hours later Alex accidently wakes me up with tears in his eyes. I sit up while rubbing, and ask him "what's wrong?" He grabs his jacket, and runs. I put some shoes on,and chase after him. He runs to the beach, Shane is gawking at the sight of Alex crying,but he quickly shrugs, continues to go, and get his job done. I run, and find him sitting where we were yesterday. I run up to him, and ask him "seriously, what's wrong?" He looks at me, and says "Damn, with you saying that I means you saw me crying?" I look at him with an eye brow raised, and say "well yeah now answer me" he takes his shoes, and socks off, and rolls his pant legs up. Lastly he takes his jacket off, folds it, and sets it aside. I sit down next to him, and do the same. He pulls out this red box, puts it in front of him, and opens it. It starts to play a playful tune, yet it was soft reminding me of my good times with my grandpa. It finishes, and he somberly says "Twelve years ago today, my mom died. This is the only thing I have left of her." I almost started crying seeing him in such a state of sadness. I say to him in a sad tone "it's only one day after your birthday too" he wipes his tears and says " well my dad was a cold blooded asshole who verbally, and physically abused me. He left when I was 9, and right after I turned 11 my mom died. Since then I have been living with my grandparents. They've been sweet and all, but I just wish I could've grown up with loving parents." I start to cry, and say with a bit of a horse voice "I know how you feel. My mom is exactly like your dad, and somehow I wasn't taken into child protection services. My moms still alive, and she just wants to save face for treating me like trash since I was born. My dad died when I was like 8 in a car crash, but he was just a lesser version of my mom. He verbally abused us both, in the end he gave me this necklace. I only wear it because it belonged to my grandpa" we both just sat there crying. After ten minutes of crying I say " I have to go." I start running back to the farm, and I hear his voice "please Tell" Tell! Finally he referred to me by my "name" (you'll find out this mystery later btw!;P) I continue running, and start plowing the farm after about thirty minutes it starts to really get hot. I take my shirt off and start chopping down trees, mining rocks, and getting rid of weeds.

7 hours later

I look at my watch, and it says 10:30. I put my shirt back, on panting from exhaustion, I walk over to the glorified Stardrop (reoccurring joke starts here!) I walk in, and see Alex only sober enough to walk. I ask Gus for a glass of pale ale, he grabs the glass. I thank him, and pay him "I will bring the glass back later, okay" I grab Alex, and he says "Your...place...again..." He says carrying a bottle of whiskey. I start walking back to the farm. His arm around me for support. I grab my keys, and open the door. I put him on the couch, grab his bowl that I had cleaned earlier, and gave it to him again just in case. I put my beer in the fridge. I walk over to him, and grab his whiskey. He shoots up, and starts to yell " GIVE THAT BACK" I put it into the fridge, and I turn around "I am only gonna say this once, NO" I shout. He gets angry, and tries to retaliate, but instead grabs the bowl. He makes some horrible noises, and throws up into it. I sit him down, grab his bowl, and clean it. I put on my pjs in the other room. I sit down, and scold him with care in my eyes " please, I need you to stop. Please...Please...Please" I start crying. "Tell..." I look up, and... He leans in, he is kissing me right on the lips. Surprised for only half a second, then I embrace it knowing that this would only happen once. He was drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing. He pulls out, and then puts his forehead against mine "I've always wanted to do that" he then kisses me for a second time. I hated him, but I loved him. He was drunk, so he was just trying to make me feel better. Damn though, he was doing a good job. He kisses me for , and trust me I counted, another 30 seconds. He then grabs the blanket from yesterday, and puts it over us. He pulls me close, and lays me down in front of him. I was pointing inwards towards his chest. I enjoyed every minute of this until I fell asleep.


	12. The Storm

**Hey everyone, I am posting part 1 right now and then later tonight you will get part 2. Please wait for part two because it's A LOT more eventful. Anyway thank you for reading, please review, and if you want to follow me. Bye!:)(still sick btw if you guys are wondering)**

I wake up to see Alex holding me, just like last night. Last night was both my least favorite, and the best night of my life. I loved it because Alex kissed me, and that was basically heaven for about 2 minutes. I hated I because he didn't mean it, he was drunk there's no way he could have meant it. The only thing that redeemed last night was the fact that he cuddled me right after he kissed me. I can still remember the taste of whiskey on his breath, his hair was oddly silky even though he tells me he puts gel in it,and lastly his lips were just as soft as I imagined them to be. When we touched foreheads, that was the best part. I thought he actually meant it, the whole "I've always wanted to do that" part. I felt like I was being watched though, like someone was just behind the corner of the hall, or looking in through the window. All in all I enjoyed it even though it was painful on the inside. He was just trying to make me feel better, that's it! If he wasn't drunk it would have been an entirely different story,but he was. Now I will never know I he meant it. I realize that I'm crying, and wipe the tears with the blanket. I look up at his face he looks like he always does except his lips parted just enough to show teeth. It was almost like it was intentional, like he wanted me to kiss him. I obviously didn't, I just rested my head on his forearm, and closed my eyes never wanting this moment to end...

Sorry I never wanted to do this, but I'm switching the perspective to Alex's. I am keeping it like this the entire chapter. Thanks for understanding.  
I yawn, and see that Tell is still asleep. ' I hope he has the same feelings as I do. That was one of the reasons I was drinking last night. The second being the anniversary of my mothers death. I just wanted to kiss him, I just wanted him to catch the signs! Maybe, he does feel the same it's just he doesn't believe me because I was drunk. I'm gonna kiss him again tonight, I am not gonna be drunk! No matter what!' I think to myself. I look down, and see something I haven't seen. His hat was off, he always had it on. Even his necklace was off, am I really that special?  
I sit up careful not to wake him , and I stand up. I still had a splitting headache. I walk over to his bathroom, and check his medicine cabinet for ibuprofen. I dig around until I found it, and pop two in my mouth. I then go up to his T.V., and turn on the weather channel. It says " in about 2 hours we were gonna get hit with a massive storm" while I'm walking back to the couch. I lift his head up, sit down, and then place his head on my lap. I sit there debating whether to go home in an hour, or just wait the storm out with him. I pull out my phone, and notice about 20 text from grandma. I don't usually use my phone too often,but this was a special case. I read them, and most of them just say "where are you?" I text her and say "Tells house, I don't think I can make it home before the storm hits. I will see you tonight :)" . I patiently wait for an answer for about 5 minutes. "BRING" my phone loudly rings. I freak out, and turn the ringer to vibrate. "Whew" I sigh as it only causes him to move position. I check the text, and it says "Oh, well have fun with your boyfriend!" I roll my eyes and text "GRANDMA!" I text-yell at her. She sends me a ";)". I silently chuckle it, and start running my hands through his hair trying to carefully not to wake him. I put my elbow on the arm rest, and close my eyes.

THWACK!  
I wake up to a storm ragging outside, and see Tell cooking something at the stove. It smells like an omelet, hash browns, and pancakes all at the same time. I hear him whisper "Damn! He's awake" he walks over with a smile on his face along with two plates in his hands. He sets it down on the coffee table,and brings over a two glasses, and sets it front of the two plates. "What are you waiting for?" He says, and I look at him, and say "Nothing, it's just I haven't been served anything since...my mom died" I say descending from a surprised to a solemn tone in voice. I pick up my fork, and immediately dig in. I was my absolute favorite. Tell got up, and asks "what do you want to watch?" He grabs a movie then pops it in the title comes up, and it says "500 Days of Summer" he presses play, and grabs his glass of orange juice and drinks it. He then calmly picks up his plate, and takes a bite out of his pancake. I watched him do so, and felt my face get extremely hot in the face. I quickly look away, and pretend like that never happened. I finish my breakfast, and thank him again. "That was really good, you should really cook more." I say to him " Really? Thanks that means a lot especially coming from someone like you." He replies jokingly, I raise my eyebrow, and laugh. It was like that for another 4 hours with the occasional loud bang outside from the storm. Until he said "I have a secret that you may want to hear." My mind has a panic attack thinking 'what does that mean?' I raise an eyebrow and say "Oh? And what is the secret" he leans in, and says like a friggin' 9 year old "promise not to tell?" I nod, and he says mysteriously " my name isn't Tell" internally I am deflated like a balloon, but on the outside I say "wait, what? I thought your parents were just bad at naming you." I chuckle. He laughs and says "No, they were just shitty at parenting. Anyway my actual name is...Jason!" I laugh, and say "no kidding, huh, well I'm still calling you Tell cause I've gotten used to it." We both joke about it, and right then and there I wanted to kiss him. He was so beautiful, and I know that's not how you describe men, but that was the only way to describe him. He soon laid on the couch, and began to nap. I take off my jacket when he completely falls asleep, and then stand up. Dizzy from how nervous on how much I wanted to tell him my secret.


	13. The Storm PT 2

**Hey everyone, this is part two, so if you haven't read the last chapter (chapter 12) then read it. Seriously! It was actually one of my favorites. Anyway this is the last time I will be posting twice (probably) until Friday. I am going to tell you now, first my dad is an alcoholic, and that has basically educated me on this stuff without having ever touched that horrible stuff. And secondly this chapter has physical abuse in it THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! It made me cry, and I'm writing it, so feels alert. Now without further ado.**

Alex's perspective still btw

I think to myself 'I'm so sorry Tell. I want to stop. I really do! But, without this' I open the fridge, and grab the pale ale. 'I can't tell you how I want,no, NEED you!' I grab the pale ale, and grab a black-label whiskey spike from my pocket, and pour it in. I take a sip of the beer hybrid, and it burns down my throat. I didn't drink it for the taste though. I drink it to forget. I look at Tell, and start to cry. It hurt me to drink it, but this is the only way that I could get through the night without going outside, and jumping into the lake. I take a much larger sip this time my vision starting to blur. I nearly fall, but I catch myself on the counter. with one last clear look at the most perfect man, no person in the world. I drink the rest. Now at this point I'm completely intoxicated. I stumble to the fridge. THWACK a tree hits the ground right next to the house. And he wakes up... This felt like an out of body experience, no nightmare. It felt more like a nightmare then anything. It was horrible ...so horrible... Tell woke up, and he called out my name. He walked into the kitchen. He was wearing my jacket, I couldn't do anything to show him how perfect he looked. He screamed at me "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" he ran up, and looked at the whiskey spike, and the empty beer glass. Tears in his eyes he looked at me, and pushed me to the wall. I had a whiskey bottle in my hand he took it, and threw it. My head right now wanted to fucking kill myself, but my intoxicated body felt otherwise. 'It's the alcohol talking!' I so badly wanted to say to him. My hand...my god forsaken hand...slapped him! I fucking hated my self right now, so much. How could I hit him?! he doesn't deserve this! I deserve this. He looked at me...pure horror...pure sadness...he shed a tear. I didn't stop though,no no I just fucking had to keep going. Tears in his eyes...why? I picked him up, and lifted him off the ground. I yelled at him "WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT!" He murmured "Because I...I..."he looked away not wanting to see the pain in my eyes "LOOK AT ME, AND TELL ME WHY!?" He looks at me with tears falling down his face "beca...BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU. OKAY? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"I wished I could've stopped there I really did, but...I didn't I punched him in his beautiful face. I stopped my self from hurting him again. I don't ever want to see him in a state like that again. I don't ever want to hurt him again. I don't ever want to look at myself, and smile knowing this is something that I did. I set him down, and then I do something I didn't think would happen after tonight's events . I fell to my knees crying, I don't know why I cried it's like my mind was finally able to control myself. For a second time tonight I am utterly surprised...he came up to, even though I had hurt him multiple times, and hugged me. He cried into my shoulders I cried into his. That's all we did for 20 minutes. Cry...he really did love me didn't he? After I stopped I was just limp. Emotionless. He picked my head up, and he said "No more...I fucking hate this...Why...why did you drink that" and with almost no hesitation, as if I had been waiting for this for moment my entire life. I said with the most pathetic look on my face "because of this." I grabbed his face, and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but he quickly realized what was happening, and closed his eyes. I tilted my head to make the kiss more passionate. Tears still rolling down my eyes still, I made sure that he could feel my emotions towards him. I let go, and say "it's okay...I hate myself too...but...if you really are in love with me...stop...I don't deserve it...I hurt you. That's not okay, it's never okay, and I shouldn't deserve something that is as perfect as you." He looks at me, and with tears in his eyes that were both from pain and love, and he says "no, I need you. I've always needed you. I know you hurt me, but everyone makes mistakes. It's just I love you too much to be able to leave you." He hugs me one last time, and then pulls me onto my feet. Still drunk, but sober enough to walk. He guides me over to the bed he lays down, and looks at me. Seeing the signals I lay down. Before I do though I take my shirt off, just because of how hot it had gotten. I lay down next to him, and he hugs my abdomen. He lays his head down on my chest, and he closes his eyes. I put my left arm around him and stroke his hair with the right. The rain was still falling outside, but it was calmer. Soon we both fall asleep. I still hate myself...


	14. Steam

**Hey everyone, I am feeling better from the physical sickness, now time to get through the emotional one. Anyway these next couple of chapters will be through Alex's eyes. If you don't like it go ahead, and tell me through the review system, but if you do that you have to tell me something you liked about the story. Now with the usual, if you like my story review, follow, and favorite if not tell me why. Lastly there is going to be a smut scene in this chapter, so if you want to skip that I will put a bold line of underlined spaces stating where it Starts . Here is your guys' next chapter I hope you enjoy**.

I open my eyes to the storm that's still raging outside. This storm is both a blessing, and a curse. A blessing because I get to spend more time with the man of my dreams. A curse because I have to gaze at my mistakes, and make amends with him. With my left arm I readjust it to where I'm practically hugging him, and I put my arm,which had moved during the night, back onto his head. I start combing his hair with my fingers. He smiles in his sleep after he starts to feel my attempts at forgiveness. I smile at the part of his face that isn't bruised, he was so handsome. I couldn't deny any of my thoughts however corny they were. He was the only I could ever ask for, and more. I then felt a chill down my back, like I was being watched, it was weird because I felt such a feeling a lot lately. It then leaves my body as he looks up at me, and smiles. I started to cry though because when he looked at me...there was a bruise that covered half of his face. He couldn't even smile all the way. His smile fades as he notices me crying. He asks me "why are you crying" I touch his bruised face softly, and he says "Oh" he frowns with a solemn tone to his voice. He lays back down on my chest, and starts to slowly slide his hand around my abdomen.I start stroking his hair again,and then I feel something wet on my chest. Knowing it was a tear, I start crying harder. He sits up, and with tears in his eyes, he hugs me. He starts letting out more tears,and I hug him back. We both sit there in bed, crying, for god knows how long! Until he looks up, with a burning red trail under his right eye, and purple swelled-up bruise under his left. He says "morning" and chuckles. I reply sheepishly " I'm sorry about last night." He says "it's okay, it was the alcohol talking. Not you" "No, it's really not. It's fucking not. I hate myself. I shouldn't have done that. Especially to someone as perfec-." I start angry until I catch myself at the end. His eyes sparkle with joy and says "as perfect as me?" I look away blushing furiously "Yeah..." he forcefully turns my head, and says "I thought so." He then kisses me. I can't say that I didn't expect it. Anyone could have seen it,but for some reason my body was caught off guard. Then I eased into it. He tilted his head,and put his right palm flat on the bed. He put his left palm gently on my leg. We kissed for what felt like an eternity. He ended the kiss, looked me straight in the eyes, and said "I love you"  
I was completely astonished, that's the first time I had heard that outside of my family! I had so many butterflies in my stomach it was the most horrible, gut wrenching, beautiful thing I had ever had the pleasure to feel. "I love you too" I say with tears in my eyes. He hugs me, and I return the gesture. He starts laughing, and I ask "What's so funny?" He jokingly said "Finally! All it took was a bruise to the face, a broken bottle of whiskey, and an ass-ton of mixed messages. We both lay down, and go back to what we were doing earlier. He says "are we a couple now?" I ask him a counter question "I don't know, do you want to be one?" He nods, and hugs me tighter. "What do you want to do today?" I say " I don't know whatever seems cool with you. This storm doesn't seem to be letting up." he looks up at me with the cutest expression on his face, and says "Want to do it?" I look at him with a confused expression on my face "Do what?" he laughs, and says "IT!" I blush extremely hard, and say "ohhhhhh... Uhhhh...sure I guess if you want to" he laughs again, and says "we don't have to if you don't want." I awkwardly reply " no its cool we can if you want too." He gets up, and takes off his shirt. "well are you coming?" He asks while taking off his pants. I gulp "where?" "to the shower, dummy!" I get off the bed, and say "yeah" he goes into the bathroom, while I take off my pants. Only in my underwear, I jog over to the bathroom with chills everywhere.

He turns on the shower,and I start kissing him while the water warms up. He reaches down, and feels my growing member. He starts to pump it, and I moan while deep in the kiss. He takes off his underwear, and steps into the shower with a seductive look on his face. I take one last look at him before taking off the rest of my clothes, and hop in after him. I look at his body through the mist, and it's just as sexy as I had always imagined it. I shove him against the wall with my right hand leaning right next to his head. I grab his dick, and start to rub it. He moans, and I stop the kiss. I look at him,and tease him because he knows what was about to happen. I bend down, and get on my knees. I lick his tip, and look back up at him, he's got the most sexy look I have ever seen. I then basically shove it in my mouth, he moans and whispers my name. "Alex" he pleasurably says. He put his hand on the back of my head, and I start bobbing up, and down. He slowly starts to turn into a mess of pleasured moans, and groans. "Alex! Alex! UGHNN" I keep my pace, and bob up and down. He grabs a fistful of my head, and nearly yells "FASTER! UNNNNNNNNGH FASTERR-UGH!" I start going faster, and he is moaning so loud. Music to my ears. His dick was so big! I start bobing a lot longer, but keeping the pace. "AGHHHH! ALEX! ALEX! ALEEEEX!" He screamed. Soon after he released into my mouth. I spit out most of it. Then stand back up, and start kissing him. This time I added my tongue! I entered his mouth, and immediately established dominance. I forcefully turn him around, and whisper seductively "are you ready?" He nods, and I shove a finger into his entrance. He moans loudly,and I ask him "ready for a second, love?" He nods, and I add a second, and start to expand his entrance. I do this for a minute or two, and lean in and say "last one, you okay handsome?" with pleasured pain in his eyes he says " yeah go ahead love!" I nod and immediately shove the third in, and start expanding him further "AGHHHHH" he screams I kiss his neck while doing this, and he starts to moan louder "UHHHNNN...NUUUUGH... AGHHH...FUCK YEAH..." I finally say " I'm gonna start now, are you okay love" he moans "yeah, go ahead ...NAHHHHHH" I enter him, and start humping him. I start slow, and as he starts to adjust I pick up the pace "ALEX...UGHHH...HARDER...NAGHHH!" He screams, I start going harder until I hit his spot "UAGGHHHH! FUCKKKK... HARDER!" he yells. I start to pick up the pace until "TELL! UGHHHHH! TELLLL!" I scream his name " I THINK I'M GON-AGHHHHH!" I yell as I start cumming in him. I kiss him on the neck, and he reaches behind his head, and says "I love you, Alex" "I love you too, Jason" I pant out.


	15. Apologies from the Band

**Hey everyone, I am so fucking sorry for not posting. I just went through a horrible break up and might need a couple days. I am really depresses, because right as soon as I was getting better she did this (bisexual not homosexual guy btw) so again I'm so fucking sorry, I need a couple days to recover...**


	16. Confessions

**Hey everyone, finally I've gotten back into the groove of things. If you haven't noticed I've started working on a new Fanfic and I've been updating it every day for the past week. I will be alternating between this one and Moonside every day. Anyway, there is some foreshadowing in this chapter, so keep your eye out ;). Bye!**

"Jason. Jaassonn!" He nudged me awake with his elbow. "Huh?" he chuckled. "Hey, you slept through the movie again." I smiled while stretched "Really? didn't feel like sleep. Felt more like heaven." He punched my arm, probably harder than he had wanted. "YOUR SUCH A DORK!" we both giggled. "Hey, want to go get something to eat later?" he asked "Yeah. Where do you want to go?" I replied. He gave me a puzzled look "The only place in town. The Stardrop Saloon. Duh!" He said sassily. "Oh, right, sorry. I've lived in the city all my life." I said shyly "What time do you want to meet there?" He asked, "aren't you gonna stay?" I counter-questioned "No, I haven't talked to my grandparents for three days. They aren't gonna live forever you know." I apologized and said "well alright then. Does 8 sound good?" he nodded and grabbed everything he'd left, except his jacket which was being firmly guarded by me and my shoulders. He joked "I thought only girls did this?" I growled as he tried to reach for the jacket, then said "NO! STAHP! Well you've never had a boyfriend now have you?" he snickered "Fair enough, but I want it back after dinner, got it?" I nodded and walked him to the door. He looked at me and said, "Well I'll see you then." Then he kissed me, passionately. Surprised by this gesture, I gave him a hug and said "BYEEE!" he laughed and waved back at me. Oddly I saw this glimmer of yellow near a tree outside of my property out of the corner of my eye. Weird?

I went back inside and got dressed in proper clothes. Slipping the jacket back on, I step outside to go and tend to my farm. Most of it had grown to its fruition! I went over to the blueberries and picked all of the ripe ones, and set them in my basket. These were going to be used to make jam later on. I went over to the poppies and the spangles and arranged them into a bouquet for Alex for later tonight. After I had tended to my farm and deposited everything into my box, I thought of what I was going to do for the next hours. I went to my house and checked the calendar for the birthdays of the month. "SHIT!" I yelled. It was the 12th! Tomorrow was Alex's birthday, and I had nothing for him. Then I thought "Well I have my body, though I will only use that as a last resort. That still means I want sex with him, but not as a gift." I thought with a terrible feeling inside. I looked at me clothes and skin and everything was dirty except Alex's jacket which was strange. I wasn't complaining because this meant I wouldn't have to do laundry tonight, but still rather odd isn't it? I changed out of my clothes and hopped into the shower.

I picked out a nice t-shirt. I particularly liked this shirt mainly because It defined my chest, but not like leather does, it was roomier, but it still made me look nice. I had always kept it nice, always hung up, always clean, always perfect. The reason for this perfectness was because of nights like this. I pulled it over, and grabbed a clean pair of jeans, along with my favorite pair of converse. They were black high-tops with blood red laces, I only wore these for very special occasions, so as to not wear them out. I picked up a comb and started doing my hair. I spiked it in the front and added a little gel just in case my hair had decided it hated me today. I grabbed Alex's jacket and left my house.

I Checked my watch and it read 7:50 pm. I started jogging at a reasonable pace so that I could get there at a reasonable time without wasting too much energy. I arrive at the glorified saloon and opened the old oak door. I twisted the knob which looked like it was about to fall off of the door. I was greeted by Gus who said "Right this way Jason. Alex has been planning this for a while you know. I guess everything has to be perfect or he's going to take his money back!" I laughed and said " No, he wouldn't do that. He may look intimidating, but on the inside, he's a softy. Like, a big time softy!" He chuckled and said "Well here we are. Before you go in, I just want to say that all of us support you and him, not just my family, but everyone in Stardew." He smiled then opened the door.

I walked in to see Alex leaning against the table. "Hey." He said in a soft tone. I lightly blushed and said in an equally soft tone "Hey." he walked over and pulled my chair out so that I could sit. I blushed harder and sat down. He walked over to his end of the table and said in a timid voice "You know I've never felt this way about a guy before." I smiled and said "I know, I feel the same way. I've always thought that 'no matter what I have to get married to a girl, no exceptions." but then I met you, and that kinda changed the way I thought." He smiled, "So, you're not gay?" I looked away "No, but I'm not NOT gay. Does that make sense?" he laughed "Yeah, I mean I always wanted to try something with a guy, but I've never had the courage to explore that part of me.I just always put it off thinking it was just a phase, that later I would exclusively like girls, but that's not the case." I joked "obviously because I'm here right now aren't I?" he giggled "Yeaaah, I guess so. Anyway…" He was interrupted by Gus who was bringing our food in. He set the plate down, it was spaghetti. How did he know my favorite food? We finished our dinner, making jokes or telling stories occasionally. After we had finished he broke the silence by saying "I hope you know how much I care about you." I blushed, completely red in the face. 'He hasn't said anything like this ever.' I thought. He continued "And I will never do anything to hurt you, after that one night of drinking I had thoughts that I never thought I would ever have. Some being of me jumping off of that cliff by that abandoned house. You save me from well...me. And after that, I vowed that I would protect you, even if it means protecting you from me..." I tried to say something, but he interrupted me "I've never felt this way about anyone really, sometimes it's hard to say the words to express how I feel about you, but I'll say them anyway." In my mind I was freaking out, what was he planning on doing? This is the one situation that I thought would never happen, but now it's happening. How do I react? What do I say? What's gonna happen after this? I was still freaking out on the inside, but then he said them…. And my mind just shut down

"I l-love you."

Then, out of the blue, one light turned on. A single light in my head, that's all it took to change not one, but two lives, or possibly an entire town, forever. What idea this light had was arguably the best idea I've ever had. I mean we had already said it, but this time, we weren't afraid. We could trust each other, you know. It sounds cliche, but you don't know how it feels until you say it. It could be even more cliche than now, but when you say it and you mean it. It won't feel cliche.

"I love you too."

He smiled, the biggest he had ever smiled. I smelled the room around. It smelled like pumpkin and vanilla. I thought to myself ' Take this in, everything, the smell, the sounds, the temperature even because next time you smell, or feel, or hear any of these things it will remind you of this memory. He joked with tears in his eyes "That's the first time I've said it to someone outside of the family." wiping away my own tears I said, "Yeah, same with me." Gus suddenly appeared from behind the door with a cake in his hand and said: "OHHHHHH, did I come in at a bad time." He was assuming something had gone wrong because we both had tears in our eyes. I laughed with the tears cracking my voice "Not at all, come on in" he brought in the cake. 'Weird, it was Black Forest Cake, that was my favorite dessert.' I thought. He cut us both a slice and set it at our respective spots. We ate our slices, then after a couple minutes of awkward silence Alex got up and walked over to me. He offered me his hand. We started walking back to my place when I saw another glimmer of yellow in the night. Am I seeing things?

We got back to my place, and Alex asked me "Can I sleep at your place, my grandparents are asleep and I don't want to wake them up sooooo…?" I laughed and nodded while I turned the knob to my door. We walked in and Alex immediately took off his shirt and pants. He was either tired or turned on. He flopped down onto the bed, exhausted. It was obviously the former. I took off my clothes too and joined him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid on his chest. Like usual, but this never got old.

 **There a nice and long chapter for you.**


	17. Truth

After I saw the glimmer Alex grabbed my shoulder and said: "Hey, close your eyes, please?" I did as he asked while giggling and asking "What are you doing?" I felt him put a blindfold over my eyes. "Here, take my hand and follow me." I did as he asked and I started to walk with him. I was looking out of the bottom of the impromptu blindfold trying to get hints as to where we were going, but it was too dark to make any of the details out. He called back "No, peaking okay." I laughed for a couple seconds and said: "Yeah yeah yeah, are we almost there yet?" He snickered and kept walking. We repeated this for about 5 minutes until he said: "Okay, let's take off that blindfold now." He slowly untied it and took it off, all I could see was yellow. It was the same yellow as streetlights, but these were moving? He laughed and said "I found this place a couple months ago, the night before my "problem" started I walked out to here and found out that these were a "unique species, native only to a small area in Stardew valley.", or at least that's what my book said." I put my hand on his mouth and said, "let's take this in, I really want to remember this moment with you." he snickered and said, "alright." he hugged me and grabbed my hand and he took me to a little pond with a small wooden bench with a small plaque that said "property of Alex" I never took him as a woodworker. Then again it was pretty rickety, so maybe not so much. As we sat down on the poorly-built, but the still sturdy bench, I leaned on Alex's shoulder lovingly. The bugs light were reflecting over the pond in a beautiful way, it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

I hate doing this but for the stories sake, I am changing the perspective from Jason to Alex.

We sat there for an hour and all I did was think that this was the way I was going to be spending the rest of my life, and I was okay with this fact. No, I was more than okay with it, I was happy with it. Then I looked down to look at his face, he was asleep. What was better about this is that his bruises were gone. Finally. His head was on my shoulder, while his body was snuggling up to me. I thought to myself 'I think it's time to go, we're both tired and it's late at night. Even though I don't want it to, this moment has to end sometime.' I slowly stood up trying my best not to disturb him. Then I picked up his body from the neck and legs and started walking to his house, which I had now started to consider as my own house.

We had gotten halfway there when he woke up and he said in a groggy voice "I love you, Alex." after he said that he buried his face into my chest and I smiled, "I love you too, Jason." We got back to his house, thank Yoba he left his door open. I walked in to set him on the bed. I took off my jacket that he was wearing, folded it, and put it on his dresser. As soon as saw him I quietly whispered "Damn, you look good in that shirt. You should wear that more often." I took off his converse and his socks. Making sure to not to catch a whiff of the smell. I took off my shirt and I lay down on the bed. Looking at his perfect face, then slowly falling asleep as I cuddled him.

He nudged me awake and said "Morning babe." That's the first time he's said that. "What do you want to do today?" I yawned and greeted him "Morning Jason, I don't know what do you have planned to do." He laughed and said, "I have to tend to my crops, do you want to help?" I nodded and as I got up I said "What are we doing." he joked "Well other than looking at your glorious abs, we have to water all the plants, patch up a couple fences, and finally, make some jelly." I laughed and made a hand gesture pointing out my abdomen saying "Come on, you can't get enough of this." we both giggled and then got dressed. Then I noticed some flowers on the table, then I asked "who are those for?" he snickered "Who the fuck do you think they're for, you silly. I just forgot to bring them last night…." He said embarrassed. I laughed, " Well, okay I humbly accept." I said while I was bowing. He laughed and said "What the fuck." we both laughed for a couple minutes. We finally both got dressed, then we stepped outside.

"Ready to get to work?" He asked I reply as soon as he asked me, pumped to get started "Hell yeah!" He giggled then said "You won't be in an hour." we started to pick berries and put them in a basket. This work was not hard, the problem is that these were one of the new genetically modified plants that had thorns on it so that it kept animals away. It also poked,sliced, and slashed my skin as I picked the berries. I didn't show my pain because I wanted to be manly. It was stupid, but I would do anything to make him happy.

After about 2 hours of picking and watering the berry bushes, we went and fixed the fences. While we were fixing a fence that was in particularly rough shape, he asked me "Hey, did you tell Gus my name?" I stopped. Dead in my tracks I had the most surprised look on my face then thought 'I'm going to tell him the truth. This is what it means to be in a relationship, trust is key.' I looked him in the eye embarrassed, but determined "Yeah, it kinda slipped out on accident when I was giving him instructions for our dinner." He smiled, "Thank you for telling the truth, next question; how did you know my favorite dinner and dessert?" I celebrated in my mind ' Score, brownie points for telling the truth.' I replied "I asked Old man Lewis who knew you when you were a kid what your favorite dinner and dessert was I was just hoping it was still your favorite at this age." he nodded in confirmation while hammering a nail into the fence, then asked "Lastly, were you the one that gave me this bracelet, weren't you?" He held up his wrist to show me. "Yeah…" after I said that he kissed me, I was caught completely off guard when he did this, but soon after I knew what was happening I eased into it. Then just as soon as it started, it ended. "Thanks, Alex."

We finished the farm work and as soon as we did he gave me some money. 10000 worth. "Why are you giving me this?" He looked at me with a trust in his eye "Because I want you to go to the store and pick out your favorite tree. I have other things to do and I figured I might as well reward you somehow." I laughed and said, "Okay, be back in 30."

When I left the farm I saw Hailey sitting down on the fence of the path. "Hi Hailey, how's your d-" she immediately cut me off by planting a lustful kiss on my lips. What the fuck was she doing? Right after I saw Jason…..With tears in his eyes...


	18. Pain

**Hey everyone, this one is in Alex's perspective again. I figured this stories, not just about Jason, so I have to do both Alex and Jason, and at least be equal between the two. Lastly, I've been reading my past writings and I've noticed that I use "I then" a lot. I have gone back and edited chapters 1-6 and will be finishing editing the rest over the next couple of days. Now, I suggest that you read the last chapter if you haven't because this entire chapter won't make sense unless you have. Bye.**

"WAIT!" I yelled as loud as possible, but it was too late, he was gone. I looked back at Hailey who was salaciously walking towards me "Now we can be toge-" *Slap* I slapped her as hard as I could. She tumbled to the ground, with tears in her eyes. I looked her dead in the eyes, with a stone cold face I exclaimed: "I don't care how long we've been friends, I never want to see you again." She cried harder after I said that. I was about to go and try to tell Jason what had happened, but before I left she stuttered "B-but why? I th-thought you l-loved me?" I turned back towards her, completely expressionless. "You're right, I "loved" you, but not the way you thought I did." at this point she was balling. I didn't care. Before this, she was always so supportive, but now she's turned into a monster. I hated her with all of my heart. I just wanted him back, why did she do this? I was sprinting at this point I was sprinting towards his house, hoping with all of my heart that he would listen to me.

I get back and start looking for him. I call his name out a couple of times to see if he would respond to me. Nothing. I start listening for any sounds I hear him crying somewhere. I follow the sounds of the low sounds of his crying and sniffling. I hear them just behind the door of his bathroom. I couldn't express how much this hurt me to just hear. I started to talk "Hey, Jason. I really need to talk to you, I need to tell you about what happened." he yelled in response "GO AWAY!" I had tears welling in my eyes "You need to come out, I'm not going to talk through a door. It's not right to." he yelled again "I DON'T CARE!" at this point, I was crying "That's not true and you know it." I heard him start to stand up. I did the same. He unlocked the door and opened it.

He was in PJs now, which had impressed me considering he changed from work clothes in a matter of seconds. He came out of the bathroom with his face completely red from crying "What?" he said in a hateful voice. I hugged him as hard as I could. Weak from all of the farm work and emotional turmoil he had just been through, I practically fell onto the floor. I glanced up to look at his face to see how he was reacting. He had a surprised look on his face, I don't think he expected this gesture. I looked at him with tears still rolling down my eyes. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch. He sat me down in a single seat couch and sat across from me. He looked at me this the look of sadness he had was replaced with an angry one. He quietly yet firmly said "What the fuck happened? If you have a single ounce of respect you will tell me the truth." I looked down in shame for something I hadn't done. Trying to gain eye contact with him, but with no avail "I left you to go and get the tree, and I was just walking down the path to town when I saw Hailey, I had absolutely no idea she was going to that. I-" I was starting to panic over the fear of losing him, and he just said, "Stop your babbling and finish the story." I looked at him surprised, this was the first time he was genuinely angry with me. "I walked up to her and tried to say to her; "Hey Hailey how was your day?" but cut me off by kissing me. It was COMPLETELY involuntary. After it I saw you running back to the house and I was about to chase you when she said to me; "Now we can be together." but I interrupted her, I slapped her as hard as I could. Then I told her that I never wanted to see her again, ever!" he looked at me with an angry but, somewhat pitied look and said, "Now the only reason I listened to you was because you told the truth earlier, but if you think for one second I will ever forget about this, you are surely mistaken. Now, If this is true the only thing I expect from Hailey is that she will send the entire town on a manhunt for not only you but me -" He was cut off mid-sentence by a knock at the door. He looked at me with expressionless eyes "I told you."

I went to the window looking for an obligatory angry mob with the usual pitchforks and torches, but only found Old man Lewis standing there. I opened the door and he shoved his way past me. He went into the front room where Jason was sitting and yelled: "GET IN HERE ALEX!" I had only seen him this angry once,It was when Joja moved in and started killing local businesses. I walked in there with a shameful look still in my eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU HIT HAILEY? HUH?" He yelled. Tired of answering this question, I calmly replied "I had just finished tending to the crops with Tell. He had asked me to go to the store and buy something. I was walking down the path and saw Hailey, I greeted her and tried to ask her how her day was, but she cut me off by kissing me. This was involuntary. I saw Tell was watching, and tried to go and get him. Before I could Hailey said to me "Now we can be together." I slapped her when she said this. I know this was a little out of hand, but I didn't want to lose Tell. So as a safety precaution, so that this wouldn't happen again, I hit her and told her I never wanted to see her again." He stroked his mustache and said "This doesn't line up with Hailey's story, but she has been known to be a little bit manipulative. I will talk with some of the older villagers and we will come to a logical conclusion. Now before I leave I just want to say, If we find evidence against this she can press charges against you and can get you put in prison for assault. If there is anything you have to say, say it now." I sat in silence, looking out the window, regretting all that I had reacted so harshly. He bid us farewell and then left our house.

Jason stood up and started walking over quickly. I thought he was going to make me leave, so I had started to protest against this, "Wait before you make my lea-" again I was interrupted, I was starting to grow tired of this habit. Instead of throwing me out of the house, he hugged me. I was surprised too many times today, but at least this one wasn't a kiss of infidelity. I hugged him back, I really hated today if you couldn't already tell. He said, muffled as his face was buried in my chest. "I'm sorry I was so angry with you… It's just you have to get where I'm coming from. I thought you were cheating on me, you know." I nodded and replied "I know, I thought I had lost you for a second. What's worse is that we had just started to trust each other, and we had just said those three words." he just laid there in my arms, silent. We sat there just waiting for a response until I got up to go and get dressed in my PJs, which I had moved over to his house so that if something like this happened I was prepared. We had fallen asleep on that love seat just waiting for a response.

 **You thought I was done there? No, you get moreeeee! :)**

*knock* *knock* *knock* I sleepily open my eyes. Groggy from napping all that time with Jason, Who was still asleep. I pick him up slowly so that he wouldn't wake up. I put my black shirt over my tank top so that I wouldn't seem impolite. *knock* *knock* *knock* I heard more knocking, it wasn't hurried so I wasn't in a rush to open it. Another reason why I wasn't in a hurry was just in case I was about to be arrested and put in prison. I go to Jason one more time and kiss his forehead. I see the lights out the window and decided that I would open the door now. I open the door and see Lewis along with a single police officer standing there, I ask if I could write a note for him before I left. The policeman was about to rush me and cuff me before I do anything, but Lewis trusted me and said "Be back quick, okay. I trust you, Alex, don't make me regret that." I nodded with a shameful look on my face. I still regret slapping her, but it needed to happen. I pick up a pencil and start writing down what I wanted to him to know. Then I go to the dresser and out of my pants pocket I take out a little velvet case and set it on the table. I grab my jacket, unfold it, and lay it on Jason, he smiles in his sleep. "I love you." Then, I opened the door, facing all of my regrets. Other than the police officer. I had visions,hallucinations, my mistakes had all gathered around me. I saw my dad, I saw Piles of beer bottles stacked around the farm, I saw Hailey, and lastly, I saw….. I saw Jason.

The police officer hopped in the car and threw back a small key. He had a strong southern accent "You can take those off, you look like a good kid. However, if you make me think for a second that you need them back on, you will get the leg shackles too." I grabbed the key and unlocked the cuffs. "Thanks," I said in a low voice. "No problem" he replied, "Now that I know you won't try anything, what happened?" I rolled my eyes not wanting to explain again. "I get it, kid, it's been a rough day. I won't ask. Tell me about who you wrote the note to?" I looked up knowing that this police officer wasn't half bad. "He's my life…" he raised an eyebrow while looking at me in the rearview mirror. "He?" I stared out the window "Yeah he." He glanced back to the road, and said, "Would never've taken you as a 'he' kinda guy." I looked at the street lights passing me by. "I like girls too, it's just…he kinda changed me." he smiled "kid, whatever happens,if you both love each other. I promise you, you'll get to see this kid again." I smirked knowing that he wasn't lying.

 **Again I hate doing this, but PERSPECTIVE CHANGE! *holds hands up trying to do magic* (Tell btw)**

"Jason, Jason my boy. You need to wake up." I looked up to see Lewis standing above me and 'his' jacket laying on top of my abdomen. I sit up quickly, knowing the symbolism of him being here. "Jason, Alex-" I screamed at the top of lungs at him, interrupting his sentence. "GET. OUT. OF. HERE!" Tears rushing down my face. He tries to calm me down, but I had already opened the door and pointed out. Quietly, with the tears cracking my voice, I whisper "Just get out, I need to be alone. Talk to me in the morning." He quickly left the house. I counted the steps he took, knowing full well how many steps it took to leave my house. He got out but turned around and said: "I tried." I slammed the door as hard as I could. I turned on the light so I could see where I was going. I looked at the time and it read 3:13 I walk into the front room, in hopes of drowning out my thoughts with the T.V., but before I get to the couch I notice a little crimson box and a piece of paper under it. I walk over to the table and pick up the box, but I read the note first

"Dear Jason,

I'm sorry it turned out this way, I thought I would be able to just wake up and everything would be just like the way it was, but obviously, that's not the case. I wrote this note at about 12 at night, so bear with through this. I love you, and that might not mean as much at this point, but I mean just as much as the first time I said it. The thoughts and memories of you are what's going to get me through this, but I know that might be enough. I hope you're reading this before you opened the box because this is my proposal note." I started to cry, both out of joy and sadness. The tears smudging the words of the page, as my right hand is cupping my mouth, and my left violently shaking the paper uncontrollably " by now I think you know what's inside that box. I know this may not have been the best time to ask this question, and I know we've only been dating for 5 months, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've been with me through thick and thin. You even stayed with me when I had my drinking problem. You have made me feel like I can become something like I'm already something, but I don't feel like I've done the same for you. You've done things that I never thought anyone could do and I know you'll do that for the rest of my life.

If you do choose to accept. If possible I want the date to be on the last day of summer, at midnight, on the beach. You can plan the rest if you want to. I love you, so very much, and I always will."

With my entire heart

Love from,

Alex"

My hands shaking harder than ever I open the box. It was a deep Blue Mermaid shell. It had purple speckles here and there that subordinated the blue and made it shine. I dropped the box onto the table, and I tumbled to the ground stricken with sadness. With my body spread out on the floor with the shell in my right hand and tears rolling down my face. I whisper "yes."


	19. Q&A

**Hey everyone, I decided that I should do a quick Q &A just so I could clear some things up. Enjoy.**

 **Q:Is your name Jason?**

 **A: No, I just really liked the name, Jason.**

 **Q:What are those yellow glimmers you keep talking about?**

 **A:I'm not gonna tell you about that. I will say that they are not the fireflies from 2 chapters ago**

 **Q:Why is this such an accelerated story?**

 **A:Mainly because this isn't a book,nor do intend to make it a book. So I don't have to write every little detail about every single thing. Also, I have to keep people coming back to the story so yeah.**

 **Q:Why haven't you talked about any other character?**

 **A:we're getting there. I will be talking about every character next chapter (Which will be posted later tonight)**

 **Q:There's a plot hole, you said that it should've been Alex's birthday last chapter?**

 **A: Hush, let's just pretend the Jason forgot to update his calendar, and he was super tired that day. Never bring this up again.**

 **Q:Who's your favorite character other than the obvious choice?**

 **A:Sam, mainly because he has my personality. Other reasons are because he has the same name as my crush at school. Oh, and he's hot**

 **Q:Who's your least favorite character?**

 **A:Harvey, he looks like a pedophile...creeps me the fuck out.**

 **Q:When is Jason/Tell's birthday?**

 **A: 18th of the winter season (December) this does not correspond to me in the real world**

 **If you have any more questions please pm me or review. Please stay tuned for the next chapter later tonight.**


	20. Aftermath

**Hey everyone, before you read this chapter I highly suggest you read the Q &A I posted earlier today. It answers some questions you might have had. Anyway, I really enjoy it when you guys review it brightens my entire day. So, please review, for little old me. Also, I will say this now, while Alex is in prison there will be absolutely no prison rape scenes, sorry but I'm not into that. Lastly, as I have stated I really hate doing the whole perspective change in the middle of the chapter, but I have to do it again just so you can keep tabs on both of the characters. It starts in Alex's, then I will tell you when it goes to Jason. Thanks again, Bye!**

I continue staring out the window, watching the street lights pass me by. The officer looks in the rearview mirror to get a good look at me. "Anyway, now that that stuff's out of the way, Why did you hit the poor girl? I figured because I helped you, that you would answer this question at the least." I kept my stare and said adamantly "Because she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she did it anyway. She kissed me, and what's worse is that 'he' was there. I don't know if he's forgiven me for that by the way, and she had the guts to say that she needed me and that we should be in a relationship. I had no choice, really. It was either I hit her and end up where I am, or end up being terrorized by her. Then end up losing him. At least in this outcome I have a chance with him." he nodded in both agreement and in thought. It was silent until he said "I've known that girl since she was a kid. Back then she was just as nasty, but this is a whole new level of mean." I snickered and said "she's an asshole..." he started laughing.

About two more hours of talking about the wedding and other things, we arrive at the county prison. He looked back and said "Now the town of Stardew found you guilty, but only for minor assault. They appointed only 30-days in prison, now before you start freaking out pretty boy I just want to say that if you have good behavior you can get out in half the time. Now good behavior doesn't mean 'keep to yourself, don't talk to anyone, just don't start a fight.' it means that you might have to suck up a little bit. This means, taking over food duty for a guard or prisoner, or volunteering for janitorial work, or helping a guard stop a fight. This may mean you will earn the reputation as a kiss-up, but remember that it's only for 15 's exactly one day before your wedding. Please try to make sure nothing happens to you, and try to keep yourself on the down low for as long possible, got it?" I nodded in agreement then said "Thanks, If you ever see me again be sure to talk to me okay?" he smile at me, but that soon faded. He got back in his car and held out the pair of handcuffs. "Sorry, but it's state law." I nodded and put them on. We started to walk up the stairs when he said "I'll put in a good word for you kid." he opened the door and yelled "Special delivery from Stardew!" The receptionists looked up and said "Really? Haven't had one of those for 10 years now." I about cried. About ten years ago, was when me dad left. I held back the tears and kept looking down, keeping to myself. She looked at me and said, "Well do you want your phone call or not?"

 **PERSPECTIVE CHANGE *Waves hands frantically in the air, trying to do magic* *Fails***

I try to open my eyes, but the tears have glue them shut. I stand up and grab a wall, I start following it clumsily to them until I get to the bathroom. I start waving my hands in random directions so that I might locate the sink blindly. I find the sink, but I end up whacking a couple things off the counter. I turn on the water and I wet my hands, I cup them and bring my hands to my face. I wash off all of the dried, crusty tears from my eyes. The first thing I see is unpleasant, to say the least. My face was red from my eyes to my chin. Speaking of which my eyes were completely bloodshot and were still watery from last night. To top it all off, my hair was practically imitating my mood, it was flat and was covering most of my forehead. I went back into the kitchen and found my pendant was lying on the floor. I felt like it was taunting me, he was so close, yet so very far away. I just wanted him back with me. I picked it up and put it over my neck. I smiled, knowing that, though it may be highly unlikely, that I will be marrying my best friend. I went over to the freezer and found a microwavable egg sandwich. I ripped the plastic packaging and threw the sandwich on a plate. I put it in the microwave and punched in the time, I started it and waited for my meal. While waiting I heard another knock at the door.

*Pak* *Pak* *Pak* I sauntered over to the door. I opened the door with an extreme look of both anger and sadness. It was Sam, he looked at me and started to rub his left arm, which held a gift basket. I hissed at him "What do you want." he said "Hey, I'm sorry to hear about Alex." then he held up the gift basket. I took it and muttered "Do you want some tea?" while gesturing him to come in. He looked up, feeling a little gratified and rushed in the door. I asked him "What kind? I have earl gray, Blueberry leaf, and peppermint." He answered quickly "I'll take some peppermint if it's not too much trouble." I snickered "Okay, so why are you here anyway?" I put a tea kettle full of water, on the stove and put the lid on. He looked at me shyly and said "Well, I heard news of what happened last night while I was skating last night I kinda overheard the city council talking about what happened. I overheard both sides, and I came to a conclusion that Hailey was lying. I never really liked Hailey because for the longest time she told people rumors about me, which made all the kids dislike me for most of my childhood. So, when I overheard about what happened to you and Alex and what I assumed about what was about to happen I knew that this decision wasn't a right one so I had an idea to make you a gift basket out of a couple things Alex had in his room. Oh and some goodies that I thought you would like. Evelyn says that she is supportive of what you and Alex are going through and that if you need to talk to her, to walk over to her house."

I took out a plate and put my sandwich out of the microwave while he was talking. Then I took the tea kettle off the stove and poured the water into the two cups. I put a peppermint bag inside sams and a blueberry in mine. I grabbed my plate and put it on the table. I gestured Sam to sit down, I set his tea down at his spot, which was opposite of mine. He sat and thanked me for the tea and said: "So...When's the wedding planned?" I looked out the window with an expressionless look on my face "I want it to be on the last day of summer, during the dance of the moonlight jellies...but from what I've been told, that's highly unlikely. He's supposed to be in prison for 30 days, which actually isn't bad, but we both wanted the wedding to 16 days from now, so unless he gets released within 15 days from now, we will have to push it back." He looked at me in pity. I sipped my tea and just kept looking out the window. He broke the silence by saying "Are you gonna be okay?" I shook my head no and say "All I wanted was for him to be let off with a slap on the wrist and have us get married on the 31st, and I get it 'It's only thirty days at the most' but to me it's not 30 days, it's painful knowing that I can't protect him. It hurts me knowing that he's probably loathing himself for making one bad decision. The thing is though it wasn't a bad decision. If he hadn't slapped Hailey who knows what could've happened. She could've made him her prisoner, and it wouldn't have just lasted 30 days. I want to tell him so bad that I love him and that I want to marry him and…" I cut myself off thinking that I was rambling. Sam just sat there looking guilty for a crime that he hadn't committed. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. There was nothing I could've done, though…" I nodded acknowledging his apology. He drank the rest of his tea and stood up. He was about to leave my house before I interrupted him "Hey, thank you, Sam. I just needed someone I could vent to…" He smiled and said, "Anytime Tell, if you need to talk to me again just call." I responded to this by saying "I will, oh and my names not Tell by the way. It's Jason, but you can keep calling me by that if you want…" He smiled even brighter "Really? Your name's Jason?" He cut himself off and just waved goodbye. Then he left.

 **Hey sorry everyone next chapter will be how Jason reacts to everyone visiting. I just wanted to get Sam first because I like his character. Until tomorrow, bye!**


	21. Visiting Hours

**Hey everyone, I've been reading a lot of other fanfics lately and have noticed that it's easier to read people talking in that format that I've used this chapter. Tell me if you like it. I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday, I was at a wild party and didn't get home till late at night, so yeah. Also, Sam's dad just got home from the war at the start of summer, this is different in the game as he arrives in the second year, but I feel it will add to the story if he is in the story now. Anyway please review, reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing and any review helps. Enjoy the next chapter (It's gonna entirely be in Jason's perspective) Bye!**

He left. 'I enjoyed Sam's company, he was always so cheery and upbeat. It brightened my day whenever he started a conversation with me, He always had topics to talk about. It's like he has a speech prepared every time, but that's not the case, at least I hope not. He wasn't that bad looking which helped his case. I was pretty sure he wasn't gay, but he's always hanging out around Sebastian though. Sebastian was Sam's opposite so I couldn't figure out how they could become such good friends. Then again, I was in a romantic relationship with Alex so I shouldn't be talking' I thought to myself. I shook my head a little as if trying to get that idea out of my head. 'I shouldn't be thinking about Sam, I should be thinking of what we're gonna be serving at the wedding and all that stuff….'

I got up and opened a drawer in my dresser, looking for a notebook. I find one green lined 8x10 1/2 notebook, I was a little curved by being in an awkward position for so long, but it would be sufficient. I took a pencil out and opened to a random page of the notebook. I put the pencil down onto the paper, but I fell short. Tears started welling up in my eyes and started to roll down my face and onto the page. I brought my hands up to my face and started to think 'I need to stop crying! I've cried a lot this past month, probably the most in my life. I know a lot of it has been out of joy, but now that I think of it, most of it has been out of pain, fear, anger, or sadness. All of it has been caused by Alex too, including the good tears. Is this what relationships are like? Taking both the good and the bad, and putting it aside for just one person. Giving up some of your needs and wants to be with them. Sharing horrible and beautiful moments, but only to have them replaced by others of the same nature? So why is it worth it to be with them? Because they're doing the same for you, that's why. It's always going to be difficult between Alex and me, but at least it's better than facing it alone. I sniffed and wiped away tears. During this, there was another knock at the door.

*pak* *pak* *pak* getting up to answer it I start thinking 'Why the fuck are there so many goddamned people coming to house, two days ago none of you cared about me.' it had only been an hour since the last visit, so I was still reluctant to open the door, but I opened it anyways. It was Abigail and Sebastian who were both looking extremely nervous. I wave my hand towards my house, gesturing them in. They were both awkward even when walking, they were walking stiffly, and were practically stiff as a board. I smirked a little bit

"Why are you two walking like that? I mean I'm not gonna bite your head off. Loosen up a bit!" I exclaimed

They both let their shoulders relax a bit, but not too much so that they didn't let their guard was like they were fucking twins. Sebastian talked first "It's mainly because we don't know you all that much, and from what we've heard you're pretty scary."

I raised an eyebrow "Well who's saying these things?"

They quizzically looked at each other, then Abigail said: "it's mainly been Hailey and Emily."

I practically screamed, instead I just angrily blurted out "Of course, Emily has always been nice to me so either she's been brainwashed by Hailey, or she just wasn't as nice as I thought…"

Abigail just shook her head "It's probably the first, she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

Sebastian agreed "A rock's probably smarter than her…"

We all laughed a little bit, then silence. I broke it by saying awkwardly "Are you two a thing? I mean you guys both came to me at the same time, so I'm just assuming…"

They both turned red out of embarrassment, then Abigail (A/N I'm just gonna start calling her Abby, cool? cool.) said: " No, mainly because he's in a relationship with Sam."

Sebastian added to her comment, a bit more rudely than I liked "But we're not gay like you and Alex, we're both Bi."

I gave him an annoyed look and said: "Well,Alex and I are Bi too, so you're wrong." I then turned back into a happy look "But wait a minute, you and Sam are an item?"

He nodded and said "But, don't tell his parents, they aren't as….accepting as everyone else is. Keep it on the down low, though, only the people our age know. Which is for the best, because people our age are less harsh when it comes to these kinds of relationships. Except for penny, she's a little sheltered, though, Pam keeps a lock down on her. Anyway, the reason for us being here is so that we could tell you that we support you through anything you go through yadda yadda yadda etc." he finished the sentence sarcastically, but I knew what he meant and was actually touched that he came all the way to my house to tell me that.

He started walking towards the door and said: "We should probably get going now."

Abby said one more thing before she left "Bye! Also, beware of Sam's dad, he's kinda...judgemental of you two. Not in a good way. He said to my dad earlier today he would be paying you a 'visit'." Abby quickly caught up to Sebastian.

I started to mentally prepare myself for what was coming up later in the day but quickly trailed off when I saw the goody basket Sam had brought to me earlier I rummaged through it and found a couple of cookies in a plastic Tupperware container that Evelyn had baked. They were apparently famous around town just because of how good they were. I looked further and found cd that said in messy letters 'For Tell; take a listen when you can.' I decided that I probably would. I set it on my bed for later then went back to looking through the basket. I had started getting to the good stuff, Alex's stuff. I first found a gridball, which I practically expected. I found some black sweatpants, I thought 'This was probably Sam's doing.' I decided after I was done looking at this stuff I would put these on because they looked comfortable, and they reminded me of Alex. I looked further and found a small notebook, I thought 'This one was Evelyn, Sam's too greedy to put this in here. He probably would've stolen it if he had the chance.' lastly in the basket was a small box. I opened it and found bunches of newspaper clippings. All of them had been of Alex winning a game for his team, or him doing something good for the town. I thought I would look through this later when I was listening to Sam's cd. I went into the bathroom to go and change, right after I got in I heard more knocks, not even 30 minutes since the last visit.

I finish changing and walk to the door, I didn't even have to look through the window to see who it was. I knew and I hated it, but I opened the door anyways. It was exactly who I thought it was, Sam's dad. He pushed his way through the door and past me. He looked to be a mixture of both mad and disgusted by me. I closed the door and asked "What do you want? By the way, next time ask to come in, don't be a savage."

He got angrier at this remark and replied "Well, it's not like back here again. So listen up." He reminded me of my dad when he was drunk, angry and abusive… "People like you disgust me you know that? This isn't how Yoba intended mankind to be, men to be with one another in a relationship like yours, let alone eloping!"

I got angry at this and yelled "Well it's people like you that make me scared to leave my house. I get it you fought for our country to keep us free and what not, but the way you're acting right now is not what you fought for."

He was furious (more than he already was) at this statement "It's people like you that start holy wars!"

"No, We didn't do anything to you people, you were the ones that started it! You judged us for who we loved, but not for the reason why! Sure, we don't want to make a girl pregnant, but it's not like that's necessarily hurting anyone!" I yelled. This argument continued for several minutes before I told him to leave

"Leave! NOW!" I screamed.

"Fine! Fag!" He opened the door and left, without closing the door.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted at him as he left. He held up to middle fingers and walked off. I slammed the door and sat down. I started looking through his diary, I flipped the pages until I saw my name, well not my name, but you know. I started reading "So the new farm guy moved in, He's not bad. I still had to act like a shithead, though. I hope he wants to still be friends with me after what I've said to him. Also, I like his hair, it's purple, darker that Abby's but not black like Sebastian's. It looks like it's naturally spiked up, which isn't bad. Just thought I'd add that to this. Anyway, my workout wasn't all that bad, I feel like I'm getting better." that's all it was for the rest of the page I continued onto the next page "I was in the middle of a workout today, Tell interrupted me. I can't say I wasn't ungrateful, He's pretty cool and I always enjoy hanging out with him. I don't know why I can't just be cool with him. He's beautiful." this part was barely visible as it was scratched out, probably out of frustration. "I don't know how I've been feeling about him, I mean I've felt a little like this way all my life, generally around guys. It's probably a phase." I turned to the next page. "All right I was thinking about this all night last night, and I figured out that this isn't just a phase….I don't know what it is, but I feel really strongly towards him. He's different than everyone else. He's beautiful." He wrote it again, this time, it was underlined. My heart started to beat harder, it felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. He really did like me from this early on in our relationship. It really put perspective into my head. I was about to turn the page when another knock came out.

*Pak* *Pak* *Pak* It was Evelyn, she was out of breath and held out a phone with a shaky hand.

She heaved out "Hurry….It's…..Alex…5 minutes…..left" I didn't hesitate, tears starting to gather. "Hello?" I only heard a laugh for a couple seconds, it wasn't a prank because I recognized the laugh. "Finally, I get to talk you. It was a rough ride over to the prison, and I hate it here, but at least I get to talk to you now. So, w-what's your answer?"

I was crying, it was only getting worse by the second.I was just barely able to squeak out "Yes! Of !" I could hear him start to cry.

He said "This is the moment I've been waiting for for the past 9 hours, and it was worth every second of waiting. If I could kiss you right now, I would, just saying." we both started to laugh

"I love you, Alex!" I said joyfully.

"I love you too Jason. Sorry I had to say that a little quietly, I want to get out of here relatively quick, and coming out that early isn't going to help my case." he chuckled

"It's alright baby, I get it. Please do anything you can to get out as soon as possible. I just want to get married." I pouted out

"I have to go now, the guards are getting ancy. I love you! Bye!" he hurried.

"I love you too! Bye."

 **What do you guys think of that chapter, and that's just one of the two parts.**


	22. I Guess He Wasn't Wrong

**Hey everyone, sorry I was gone for a week. I had to rest for a little bit because of how late I would stay up just to get a chapter out, but I'm back. Tomorrow I will finally be updating Moonside. So if you're following that story, expect a chapter soon. This chapter will again be in Jason's perspective, however, I can't say the same for the next chapter as I plan it to be in Alex's. Anyway please review, favorite,follow, or whatever. Now without further ado, chapter 19.**

After the phone call, I invited Evelyn in "Hey, thank you, Evelyn! I really appreciate all that you've done for me."

She finally caught her breath and stood up straight (or at least as straight as she could) and exclaimed "Nonsense, you're like a grandson to me. Speaking of which congratulations!" she inched closer to me and grabbed my shoulders. She pulled down on them with surprising strength and made me bend down to her level. She hugged me as tightly as she could with her frail little arms. I hugged her back and smiled. She smelled like flowers,medicine, old person, and cookies. This scent was not as bad as you would think, it reminded me of when I used to visit my grandpa as a kid (Minus the cookies part). It was rather comforting and made me feel like I was finally apart of the family.

She whispered in a shaky voice "Please take care of my grandson. He has his rough edges, but he's a good boy. He deserves someone like you." I nodded and pulled out a chair, signaling her to sit in it. She accepted and practically fell onto the chair.

She looked at me fondly and said: "you look like my grandson in those clothes."

I smiled at her "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm wearing so much of his clothes, but I miss him. A lot. It's only been a day and it feels like I'm missing a part of me." I started to frown a little bit trying to keep myself from crying.

She quietly replied, "Love is tiresome, but you know that in the end, it's always worth it." I knew what she was saying because I constantly told myself this over and over again. I don't know why it hit me so hard. Maybe it's because it came from a different person, or because it came from someone much older. Nevertheless, it was still pretty impactful.

"Do you want anything?" I asked painfully awkward.

"Yes, I want you to listen. This is important." I nodded as she looked at me dead in the eyes. It was like the entire room was and empty black void. It's like the only things that existed were me,Evelyn, and the table. "You. You are the one that Alex chose. This doesn't mean you are significant to just him, though, you're significant to everyone in this town. You have changed all of our lives. Some more than others, but nonetheless you have effected us all. This change is both good and bad. For example, you have changed my life by choosing to marry my grandson. You finally did what I couldn't do. You finally filled the whole that his parents left him, and have finally lifted this thousand-pound burden that I had been carrying on my shoulders for over a decade. Another example is that you have forever changed Sam's life. However, this is not a good change. Earlier in the day when he came to me with the idea of a gift basket for you I immediately accepted. When we were packing Alex's things into the basket, he cried. He said that he knew that he would be abused by his parents for visiting you, but that he had always loved you ever since you first talked to him. He only got to see you a handful of time and hardly ever got to talk to you, but this distance not only had caused a deep feeling of loneliness but had also sparked a bit of envy that had caused him to resent Alex. I believe that you should talk to him about this, but make sure you do this in secret. I do not want him to get more hurt than he already is. You are the sole reason why this town is still alive. Most people haven't noticed this, but I have. You've kept Pierre in business by buying seeds from him and not Joja, you're slowly starting to repair the community center, you've kept Pam from jumping off a bridge by buying her a beer every once in awhile. Take some advice from this old bat and please keep socializing with everyone, even if they don't like you."

I interrupt her with a sarcastic cough "*cough* *cough* Kent *Cough* ugh my allergies are acting up today!"

She laughed and said, " Give Kent a break sometimes he's had it pretty rough you know."

I joked "I know, Trust me he barged into my house and stated clearly on how rough he's had it."

She frowned at this one and replied "I know he can be a bit of a. Ummm.. excuse my foul language, but he can be a bit of an asshole. Just try to understand his point of view, he was raised thinking that being in a relationship with the same sex is sinful. The religion itself is outdated not to mention the book that they worship. We're paraphrasing a book that was written 3,500 years ago. If you read it, it says pretty clearly that it's a sin to use the restroom. So why should we believe that bull-honky? Anyway, I'm rambling just so I can get out of tending to the cities gardens. I think I should leave before Lewis starts to get angry at me." we both stand up and she holds out her arms which gesture me to give her a hug. I accept it with gusto and practically tackle her.

"Whoa! I may be healthy, but that doesn't mean I can play gridball." we both laugh and say our goodbyes. I help her down the stairs and walk back into my house.

I start to think ' holy shit! Maybe I have affected this entire town."

Nothing really happened after Evelyn's visit, just everyone coming to both apologize for my misfortune, and congratulate me on my recent engagement. I decided I would wait until 8 tonight to go and talk to Sam.

 **Later**

I walked to the southern entrance of my farm and went down to Willow lane, trying my best not to be sighted by Marnie (who I had found out voted to send Alex to prison) so that she couldn't come outside of her house just to lecture me on "how it was wrong of Alex to hit Hailey." or "How I should stay faithful to Alex." I knew that I didn't want to be lectured on either of those topics. I know that hitting Hailey was wrong, but that was the only way to make sure she wouldn't bother us again. Also, I was staying faithful Alex, but this needed to be taken care of so I don't accidently burn a bridge that could never be repaired. I make it to Sam's house and hear yelling in the other room. It's Kent and Jodi fighting, I decided not to interfere with this problem yet and just went to the window right next to Sam's bed. I looked in and saw that the lights were off, but I could still hear a sound. I lightly tap on the glass and gain his attention. He opened the window while wiping his tears from his face.

"Hey...Jason. Why are you up so late." I could tell he was in pain. He had his collar popped, which was unnatural for him

"I needed to talk to you. Also, why is your collar undone?" I asked worriedly

"I don't want to talk about it, so what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked trying to stray away from the topic.

"Let's go," I said pretty vaguely. He didn't care, though. He got up out of his bed with only boxers on and said

"Oh, sorry...Please look away until I get my pants on." I obliged until he gave me the okay. He quietly jumped out of his window. Landing with a surprising amount of grace. He stood up properly, put his hands in his pockets, looked back at me and practically whimpered "so where are we going?"

I noticed there were hand marks on the revealed part of his neck. Trying not to bring this up I just said "We need to make it over to Cindersnap forest without being spotted by anyone, so try to keep quiet. We will talk when I get there."

"Alright just make sure I get home at a reasonable time." He said trying to evade eye contact at all times. We hugged the southern fence until we had gotten to Leah's house. We ducked under her window and dashed into a bush.

I started to think "Damn, we are gonna be seen if we don't stay hidden from the moonlight." we both bobbed and weaved to different trees and bushes until we had finally gotten to the northern entrance of Cindersnap forest. I gestured him to continue following me. We both started to walk towards the secret woods. I had found out where Alex had taken me during that one fateful night.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked nervously. We went to the bench and sat.

"This." I pulled his collar down and It revealed a massive bruise. "What the fuck happened." He started to cry. After about 5 minutes of trying to calm him down, he finally answered me

"After I visited you, my dad had gotten extremely angry with me, he slapped me… hard. Not enough to leave a bruise. Then he grabbed me by the neck and said that if I ever talked to again that this would happen." he gestured towards his neck.

"But why?" I asked

"Because he doesn't want me to be around someone who likes men...even though I had liked men long before I had met you." he replied, fighting back a couple of tears.

"But I thought you were Bi?" I had started to think this had started to become less of a conversation and more of an interrogation.

"I'm not….That's just a lie I told Sebastian because he said he would only date someone who's Bi. I've known I was gay since I was Vincent's (A/N vincent is 9 in my story) age, which is pretty early for someone to know that kind of thing. I didn't tell anyone till Sebastian. He came out as Bi, he told me he didn't want to date anyone who wasn't, and I just needed to help get this part out of me. So, even though I regret it now… I told him I was Bi and we've started dating since then. He's really nice and all, but the problem is-"

I cut him off "you don't want him…"

His eyes started to broaden, and he just said "Yeah...I've figured out that he's been cheating on me with Abby. But that's not what's hurting me-"

I cut him off again "You don't care that he's cheating on you because you were never in love with him in the first place. You just wanted to feel accepted for the first time in your life, so you made the stupid decision, no offense by the way, of lying about your sexuality, and getting in a relationship that was doomed from the start."

"Why? Why do you know all of this?" He asked, more tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Because unlike Sebastian, I pay attention," I smiled while looking over the pond, which had now been lit up by fireflies. He leaned in and started to kiss me. I knew he was going to do this, and I had mentally prepared myself for this hours before. I knew that unlike Hailey (who was a crazy psycho bitch) the only way to get the poison of loving someone who was taken, was to give him something that would at least soothe. I know that sounds manipulative, but I knew this was for the greater good.

He finally pulled away. "You know I have a fiancee, right?" he blushed hard and started to sporadically apologize. I sighed and said "I won't tell Sebastian, as long as this doesn't happen again. Okay. I know that you've had feelings for me, but you need to know that my heart belongs to Alex. I'm sorry that you can't have me, but maybe someday you'll find someone will love you the same way you love me. I just hope by doing this, you have at least resolved some of your inner problems. Now for tonight, and tonight only I will let you kiss me or hug me, touch anything below the waist and this privilege is revoked, okay?" He looked back at me, this time with less guilt in his eyes. He kissed me for 30 seconds. He kept his hands as far away from my waist as possible. He let go and hugged me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Because, I'm giving you a chance to express who you really are. You may not be able to do this with anyone else so I figured I would let you do this. Just once. But you do have to know I will tell Alex about this. I will make it so he doesn't get any hard feelings towards you. I will make it so he won't hurt you. I will make him understand. But this is something I can't keep from him. We're about to be married, so we have to tell each other things like this. You can feel safe around me and him. We will help you whenever you need it okay. If your father ever does something like this again, to any of your family. Come and get us okay? Alex and I almost broke up because he had a drinking problem. He hit me a couple of times. That's why I didn't go into town for a couple of days." He smiled and started to cuddle me. I didn't necessarily like this, but I imagined he was Alex.

After an hour of sitting on the bench looking over the pond, he broke the silence with "Jason, thank you. I will look for you if my parents do what they have been. I don't care if you tell Alex, just as long as he doesn't hurt me." Then we started to walk home. It had begun to lightly rain which was good because it gave us cover. I walked him back to his road and he kissed me just before we had gotten into town. He left and I walked over to my house just before the rain had picked up. I went to my bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

*Pak* *Pak* *Pak* I woke up pretty abruptly and checked the time. It read "3:09". I walked up to the door and grumpily thought "who the fuck is up at this time?" I opened the door and it was Sam. shirtless, with bruises all over his body. His hair had been partially burnt, and his eye was severely swollen.

My grandfather always said that nothing good happens between the hour of 3 and 5 am in the morning

 _I guess he wasn't wrong._

 **Ooooh that was a doozy, wasn't it?**


	23. Prison

**Hey everyone, so how did you like the last chapter? I don't know how I felt about it personally, but you know. Anyway, this one will be in Alex's perspective. Again, there will be ABSOLUTELY prison rape okay. I hate the idea of it, and I think if I did that it would taint the entire story. Remember to review, follow, and favorite. Bye!**

I hang up the phone and signal the guards to come and escort me to my cell. I have a neutral expression on my face, even though on the inside I was overjoyed that I was going to get married. I knew that if I told anyone here, though, all of that would be just a pipe-dream. I would not survive this place if they found out.

I am escorted rather roughly to my cell. The guards were paid to be like this, so I sympathized. The cell wasn't half bad, I didn't have a cellmate which was great. It only had one bed, a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. It was basic. I didn't like it, but it was better than most other cells. As I was walking, I saw that some cells had 3-4 beds in it. So it wasn't like I was in the worst position, but my position was still terrible. I had to do every 'chore' available just so I could make it to my own wedding. I fucking hated this place, but what choice do I have? Hell, I could have gotten charged with a much larger sentence for assault, so I guess should be thankful.

I put my sheets on my bed and set my extra pair of clothes on the ground. I lied down on my bed and started to think 'What will my future be like and how I would spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams. I thought about how eventually we would have kids. What would we name them? What would they be like? Who would they grow up to be more like?' These thoughts raced through my head until I fell asleep. My dreams were plagued by memories of Jason and Hailey. Some were good, but most were of the mistakes I had made. I woke up to see that the entire cell block was darkened, with little light. All that I could see was a bit of moonlight that had seeped in through the top of the prison window. I was confused at first but shook it off within seconds then went back to sleep.

The next few days were pretty insignificant. It was mainly me kissing up as much as possible without being noticed by any of the other prisoners. I was actually pretty good at it. I had been told that my sentence had been dropped to 20 days, but that wasn't enough. I kept up my behavior and hoped to god that nobody would pay attention. Nobody did until about a week into my sentence.

I was assigned to washing the dishes and had to replace one of the prisoners. I don't honestly know why, but he had gotten extremely angry at this. He looked a little older than me, had his head shaved bald, and was darker skinned. His defining feature was his eyebrows or lack thereof. His face had been completely hairless, which I thought was really odd. He started to yell gibberish. I assumed he was from the Gotoro empire as the language was unfamiliar to me. He tried to punch me after I wouldn't reply to him, but I barely dodged it. I made sure to not hurt him, so as not to alarm the guards and have people start thinking I was starting fights. He punches a couple more times, but to no avail. He had missed all the punches he was throwing out. Thank god for Gridball. It had really paid off after all these years, my reaction time was almost flawless. I had called for a guard to come and take him away so that I wouldn't be blamed for starting a fight. A guard quickly came to over and pulled him away. The man started yelling louder and had been squirming in the guard's arms.

"Sorry, this one's a bit of a troublemaker, this is the third fight he's started this week. Thank you for not fighting back, I will tell the warden about this." I nodded to him as he took away the Gotoroan prisoner. I continued washing dishes and started to think about If I would be able to make it out of prison in time.

 **Sorry if this one was short, but there's really nothing important on Alex's side, this was kind of filler. Sorry….. :l**


	24. A Dark Path

**Hey everyone, sorry I was gone for three days, I was doing other things. The important thing is that I'm back. This one will be in Sam's perspective, though. I know that it's different than our usual characters, but I feel like Sam needs to be explored. Also before I continue, I have to say there will be violence. You have been warned. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please review, favorite, and/or follow. Bye!**

I jumped back into the window, I didn't expect what happened next. My light was off, so I thought my parents didn't notice I was gone. That was until my light flicked on with my dad with a furious mixed with a disappointed expression on his face. Clutching a bottle of Schnapps, he sauntered drunkenly over to my desk,

He finally broke the tense silence with " . . ?" he paused between each word, this was probably because of the alcohol, but in any case, it made him much more intimidating.

"I was out with Abby and Sebastian!" I replied, trying to keep the fear from seeping into my voice.

"Bullshit! I called their parents, they both said that they were both in their beds sleeping. So….where were you." He said with alcohol spilling out of the bottle every time he moved his hands.

"That's none of your fucking business!" I yelled. I swear he could hear it beating.

"You were with the farmer, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?" He screamed at me. He was stumbling over to me.

"YES! I DON'T REGRET IT EITHER!" I yelled back at him.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO NEAR HIM AGAIN!" he replied. His face was almost pink with rage.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ANYMORE! ALL YOU DO IS YELL AT ME AND MOM,DRINK, AND WATCH TV. SO WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?!" I was practically interrogating him at this point.

"BECAUSE I OWN THIS HOUSE! YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU AND YOU DO IT! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!" After he said this he grabbed my trash can and threw up. After he threw up he put the garbage can down, wiped off bits of it on his face, and took another swig of Schnapps.

"WHO PAID THE MORTGAGE WHILE YOU WERE OFF ON YOUR LITTLE MURDERING SPREE?! THAT'S RIGHT, ME MOTHERFUCKER!" I thought that I was winning this fight, I was wrong. He slapped me and pushed me onto the ground. On the way down, I hit my head on my computer desk. This hurt a shit-ton and blood start to drip down my forehead, but I wasn't done yet. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING WITH TELL?! HUH?!"

"FUCKING TELL ME, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU SNUCK OUT TO BE WITH THAT F****!"(A/N I am not going to write that word because, in my opinion, it is the worst swear word) I had recoiled to that question, but I immediately got off the ground. A little bit of blood had gotten into my right eye, but I didn't care enough to wipe it away.

"I WAS COMING OUT OF THE FUCKING CLOSET TO HIM…" I cupped my mouth at this. I had just come out to my father, and likely my entire family.

He ran up to me, grabbed my collar, lifted me up off the ground, and whispered: "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

I gripped his arm and retaliated with an equally intimidating whisper "Fuck yeah I did! What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" He punched me in the eye twice before I managed to get out of his Iron grip. I ran into the front room, aiming to get out of the house before he caught up to me. But to no avail. He took my arm, not forcefully like a cop,it was like a dance partner. He TOOK my hand, I didn't struggle because I knew it was only going to make it worse if I did. He yanked my arm and kneed me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, the pain was coursing through my body. I tried my best to think of good memories just so that I wouldn't pay as much attention to the pain. It worked for a moment until he started to kick me while I was down. He went for my abdomen until I had curled up. Then he grabbed a bunch of hair on the back of my head, looked me straight in the eyes, and hissed.

"You're not my son!" he dragged me over to the fireplace, which still had a bright fire burning, and held my head into it. I knew that if I didn't do anything, I wouldn't make it out alive…. I punched and kicked and screamed as he brought my face closer to the fire. My hair was starting to get singed the tips of my hair. I looked for something to get me out of this hell. I saw a fire-poker. I grabbed it, stuck it in the fire, and held it towards his arm. He let go of me, yelping in pain to the sudden heat applied to his arm. I almost fell into the fire due to the new found freedom. I quickly got up and bolted to the door. Again, he grabbed me by the collar, but I didn't make the same mistake again. I slipped out of my shirt and jacket and ran out the door. I was glad that I still had my shoes on, but it was still raining outside. I ran out into the cold using the rain to my advantage. It was a good cover because not even I knew where I was going. I took a hard right knowing that if I had gone 10 feet farther I would have fallen into the river.I ran until I finally recognized something, it was Evelyn's flower display. I ran further north but soon became lost. It was too dark to be able to see, I ran until I bumped into something or someone?

"Beware, you are going down a dark path…" I could only recognize a purple beard.

"Huh? Who are you? What do you mean?" as soon I asked these questions he started to glow silver, however, he didn't emit any light, all you could see was a bright silver outline. The light didn't shine, though, it was like he was sucking up all the light around him. He just disappeared after that. Poof, gone. I wandered around the town for what felt like hours, I knew that if I didn't find shelter as soon as possible, I was gonna pass out from blood loss. I finally found the fence leading to Jason's house and started to follow it. I finally made it to Jason's house, I knew because I could see his porch light. I followed the light until I made it to the door.

with what little strength I had, I knocked as hard as I could. After that I folded my arms, trying to keep warm. I waited only about 15 seconds when tell came to the door with a grumpy look until he had adjusted his eyes and saw my situation. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. He laid me down on the kitchen table and went into the bathroom. He ran out with a first aid kit in tow and set it down next to me. He threw the lid open and grabbed a bag of cotton balls. He took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dabbed the cotton ball.

"This is gonna sting, okay?" he said in a calming, but reassuring voice. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes as the adrenaline was starting to wear off. He dabbed the alcohol onto the scar on the top of my head. I screamed in pain. "NAHHH!" then he pulled off the cotton from the injury, trying to get it all over with. He grabbed another and started to dab it on small cuts around my body. this didn't hurt as much, but I still winced at every small wipe. After, he took out a small roll of bandage wraps and started to apply it to my chest area and to my head injury.

"Wait here, I've gotta go and get something." He paced out, and I sat up. seconds later he came back with a large t-shirt. He smiled and threw it at me. He started walking over to the kitchen.

I caught it and thanked him "Thanks. I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

He looked back at me and replied; "Why the fuck are you apologizing? You're beaten to a bloody fucking pulp!"

I chuckled; "I know, but that doesn't excuse my intrusion."

He grabbed something out of the cupboard and started to brew some water in a kettle. I knew he was going to make my favorite tea. He laughed; "You aren't intruding, you're hurt and I needed to take care of you. I promised you that if you needed my help all you needed to do was just ask. And you did." I smiled knowing that I could trust him. The kettle started to screech and Jason grabbed it and poured it into two cups. He put the peppermint tea bag into the cup and put a blueberry tea bag into his. Then he strolled over to me and handed me a cup of warm tea. I sipped from the cup and embraced the warmth that had just been introduced to me.

I thanked him again; "Thanks for the tea, at least someone's being nice."

he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows quizzically; "By the way, what happened?"

I looked away, almost guilty for my father's actions; "My father. We got into a fight and we both said a lot of things that were...less than nice. I ended up telling him I'm gay, and he freaked the fuck out. That's why I have all of these bruises and cuts."

He had a worried expression on his face "Are you gonna be alright?" He asked

"I don't have a place to stay, I'm mentally scarred, and I was just disowned by my family, but other than that, yeah," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. "speaking of which, can you house me for a little bit? I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Yeah, of course," he replied almost immediately. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I just want to go to sleep and forget about this night..." I stated somberly.

"Okay, I have a couch you can sleep on. I also have a couple blankets you can use. you can watch the T.V. to get your mind off of tonight, if you want." he said trying to boost my spirits.

"Thanks." I quietly stated. We finished our tea, then he guided me to the front room. he pointed to the couch and invited me to lay down. I happily accepted. I sluggishly lowered myself onto the couch, It wasn't uncomfortable, but I preferred my bed. He sauntered in and handed me a cyan hand-knitted blanket and a flat pillow.

"Have a good night." He smiled when he said this. Then he went into his bedroom. I tried my best to sleep, but it didn't work...


	25. Fun facts

**Hey everyone, I couldn't put out a chapter tonight, so instead I am gonna give you a fun facts chapter. I know you're tired of filler, but I think this will at least please some of you. I also wanted to do this chapter as a bit of a break chapter for me. I was planning on doing this anyway, so I thought "why not now?". Anyways enjoy the facts**

 **#1: There are five council members for the town; Lewis, Marnee, Kent, George, and Pierre. The three people that decided to send Alex to prison were; Kent (obvious), George (He's a homophobe in that games too!), and Marnee (Idk, she always struck me as being a asshole.)**

 **#2: There will be a colab within the next two chapters, if you have been following our stories you can probably guess who.**

 **#3: The community center is slowly being fixed, but it is off "camera"**

 **#4: Jason has a sister. She will be explored later, however she will not be a permanent character. Her name is Serenity.**

 **#5: Last fact, Here are (in my opinion) every important character's 'theme' song. Tell is a different character mainly because he is an entirely different person until he reveals his name.**

 **Alex:Absentee by Jack Campbell**

 **Jason:Turn to Stone by Ingrid Michaelson**

 **Tell: Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event**

 **Sam: Mr. Brightside by The Killers or Heel Turn 2 by The Mountain Goats**

 **Sebastian: Where is My Mind by Pixies**

 **Hailey:(One of Those) Crazy Girls by Paramore**

 **Abby:Pretty Little Head by Eliza Rickman**

 **Kent:Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz**

 **Lewis: La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong**

 **Rasmodius: Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez**

 **Robin: House of Gold by 21 Pilots**

 **Gus: Aha! by Imogen Heap**

 **Pam: Sober by P!nk**

 **Linus: Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco**

 **And that's it, later I will do the rest of the cast but for now this is what you get.**


End file.
